Another Twilight story
by KMK123
Summary: Rosalie finds a little human baby in the forest, and brings her back home to her vampire family. She introduces the little baby to the others, and they all love her instantly. But one of them is very compelled by her scent. What happens now?
1. The little bundle

**Hi everybody. This is my first story, so I really want to hear what you think about it. **

**Love From Kristine**

Chapter 1 – The little bundle

Rosalie's p.o.v.

I could smell the blood in the air. I followed it reluctantly, it didn't really smell good. But my throat was burning, and I needed to get something warm down, before I got mad with this thirst. I saw the source of the smell, a mountain lion. It was just finishing a deer. I sneaked up behind it, and it didn't even notice me before my teeth were in the lion's throat. The creature kept struggling to get free. It's claws tried to rip my face off, but I could barely feel it. If I had had my eyes closed, I would probably have thought that it was caressing my face. The animal's legs finally went numb, and the warm moist blood ran out.

I left the drained carcass on the ground, and rose to clean myself up again. I smelled another mountain lion nearby, and leapt towards it. I ran for a short time, when a way better smell filled the air. I turned for the scent, but then stopped instantly. I immediately knew what it was, a human. I wasn't going to hunt the scent down, but I was a bit curious. There didn't come many humans this far out in the forest, and I knew that I could handle it. I had a brilliant amount of self-control. I followed the scent, it was very sweet. It smelled like freesia. I came nearer. No human was in this area. I wondered if I could have been mistaken, but that was very unlikely. Then I spotted a little basket on a cliff. I looked very closely around, tasted the smell in the air. That's when I heard it. A sound that pierced right through me, a sound I would recognize anywhere – a baby crying. I froze in pain. I wanted a child so much, I would give up anything to get one, but I couldn't. I was frozen in my never changing body; this cold, hard, and beautiful, vampire body. I wasn't supposed to have children. Oh, I had tried a lot, but it was impossible.

I jumped over the river, and ran up to the top of the cliff, to where the basket lay. In the basket was a beautiful little baby. She was screaming, probably hungry, scared or cold. I looked around again, but she was completely alone. I bend down, and took her up in my arms. She fitted there perfectly. I rocked her back and forward, and she stopped crying.

She was the most perfect child I had ever seen. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as mine, but still human looking. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her lips were full. Her hair was dark brown, and her eyes were the most beautiful chocolate-brown. She looked so wise, for such a little thing. Then she closed her eyelids. I immediately got afraid. Maybe I had hugged her to tight and hurt her, but her mouth relaxed into a little o, and she was breathing normal. She was just sleeping. My motherly side took completely over. I loved her right away, as if she was my own.

I loved her more than my own life. I couldn't let her stay here alone, so I took a blanket from the basket, and wrapped it around her. Then I ran straight home, without even looking back.

Alice sat on the stairs, waiting for me. When I stepped out from the trees, she ran to my side, bouncing up and down. "Oh, can I see her, can I see her?" I smiled at her, and unwounded the little child. Alice's face changed at once. She cooed at the sleeping baby in my arms, and looked like she might cry, if it was possible. I had never considered her for the motherly type, but when she looked at the little girl, it looked like she finally understood my sorrows for the last century. She and Jasper hadn't really… Then it hit me. "Jasper," it wasn't more than a strangled whisper. Jasper wasn't as good to the Cullen vampire-vegetarian diet as the rest of the family. Would I really expose the little child to such a big danger? Alice knew what I was about to say, but stopped me at once. "Oh, come on Rosalie! Jasper is doing really well. I will see if he can't control himself. He won't harm her." I sighed. I trusted her, I really did. After all I just couldn't give up the baby. I loved her so insanely much already and I was far too selfish to let her go. "So.. What are you going to name her?" Alice looked really curious. I thought about it a little. No name was pretty enough to do this beautiful baby justice. "Isabella - Bella," I mumbled. Bella was perfect. Bella meant beautiful in Italian.

Alice danced inside the house, probably to give the others a fast warning. I waited outside for a moment, then sucked in a big breath and walked in. Esme was the first one to greet me. She smiled at me even warmer than usual; I hadn't thought that was possible. Her eyes were glistening. She would definitely have been crying if she was able to. Her voice was really thick and hoarse: "Can I.. Can I hold her?"

If there was anybody who knew exactly how I had been feeling, how I had wished for a baby before, it was Esme; and of course Edward knew too, but that didn't count. It was just because of his stupid mindreading. I carefully gave Esme my little beautiful Bella. I was so afraid of dropping her, although that was nearly impossible in my strong and firm vampire hands. In that exact moment Bella opened her eyes. She looked at me, and I was completely lost in her chocolate-colored eyes. She seemed so clever and so innocent. Then she smiled at me. I couldn't believe it, she smiled at me. I felt like I was about to burst of happiness. I had never seen anything so miraculously beautiful in my entire existence. Esme smiled at me, and then looked down at the little girl in her arms. We just stood there, watching the little creature looking at us, and shared our feelings of lost motherhood.

Someone cleared his throat, and I looked up meeting Jasper's gaze. He seemed fine, but didn't come closer. He looked very concentrated, probably tasting my mood, which was horrified. He took one wary step closer, and he didn't need his gift to sense my feelings. I could feel the horror-struck feeling in every cell of my body, and I knew that it was plain on my face too. "Really, I am fine," he whispered. Alice got up and took his hand in hers. She gave me a confident and encouraging look, and I relaxed a little. Jasper took a few more wary steps, never breathing. Then he was here, looking down at the little girl in Esme's arms. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. He took a little breath, and then retreated. He was in control of himself, but he didn't want to push himself – or me - too far; a very smart move of him.

I heard a car turning in at the little pathway, which led to the Cullen house. I recognized the sound of Emmet's jeep immediately. He had been out buying a gift for me. It was our wedding anniversary in a week. I quickly grabbed Bella from Esme's arms, and went to the front door. I heard the tires of the jeep come to a halt, and Emmett jumping out. I filled my lungs with air and spoke his name. "Yeah babe, what is it..?" he looked up, and trailed off when he saw the little bundle in my arms. He was at my side in a second looking down at Bella. "Honey, what did you..?" I interrupted him quickly, I would explain later.

He looked down at the little girl again, grabbed me softly around the waist, and kissed me very sweet on the cheek. He tickled Bella on the cheek, and she took his finger in both of her hands, and started sucking at his finger. He looked down at her warmly, and I knew he was won over. He loved her as much as I did. Well, almost as much as I did. It wasn't possible to feel as much love towards this little human girl as I did.

After a lot of explaining and talking, and feeding the little girl, I finally got some alone-time with my baby. I stood looking out the big glass façade of the house, and rocked Bella from side to side. Edward and Carlisle had been on a hunting trip for the whole weekend, and I could now hear the car pulling up the path. Bella started playing with a lock of my hair, and I smiled down at her. She was so absurdly cute, and she was mine.


	2. Trust

Chapter 2 – Trust

Edward's p.o.v.

I was just finished with the day's third mountain lion. I really couldn't force more blood into my system. I looked at Carlisle. He was wrestling with a bear, and I could clearly see the joy in his golden eyes, but still it was nothing compared to Emmett's joy of a good fight. I looked around in the forest, and just sniffed the air a couple of times. I enjoyed it here. It was nice and quiet. Being a mind reader in a family of 7 vampires was hard. I tried to block them out, mostly for their sake, but it didn't really help. Their minds often gathered around me, and they were full of pity. Being here with Carlisle, and him busy wrestling the bear, and enjoying the dinner, was like being alone for once. I took another sniff, and enjoyed the smell of the forest. Out of nowhere Carlisle suddenly sat beside me.

_Are you okay, son?_

I looked at him and nodded. His golden eyes were big and concerned. They didn't understand it. They didn't know that I had no problem not having a mate. I really was fine. Nighttime could be a little too much, listening to them, listening to their thoughts while they enjoyed themselves, and not able to drown them. I shivered once, and tried to get the disturbingly images out of my head. Carlisle misunderstood, and pain shot through all of his features. He thought about when he turned me a century ago, and wondered if he shouldn't have. He thought about Esme, and how his life had been without her. He thought about me, and wondered if I was too young when he turned me. He thought about the family's concern for me, and wondered if I would ever find a mate.

"Carlisle, I am really fine. I don't mind being alone. It's okay." I placed my hand on his shoulder. He nodded once, looking very unconvinced, his thoughts still full of pity towards me. I tried to change the subject; I didn't want him to be hurting over me, when I really was fine. "I don't know about you Carlisle, but I am full. I don't think I can force more mountain lions down," I said and smirked at him. A little chuckle slid through his lips, and the lines on his forehead smoothed out. He rose, and we ran very fast to the car. Carlisle was in a hurry to get back to Esme, he missed her so much. That got him thinking about me again, and how I didn't have anybody to miss.

He thought about Tanya from the coven in Denali, and wondered if he should call them, and ask if they were interested in a little visit. A lot of both humans and vampires had shown interest towards me, but I had never felt anything for them, except for Tanya. I absolutely adored Tanya, but she wasn't more than a dear beloved cousin.

She was family, but not in the mate kind of way. But she was very persistent, and she didn't want to give up that easily, and that started to annoy me a lot. "Carlisle.. Please don't" I nearly begged. The ride home was silent. He kept thinking about me, and how there must be someone out there for me. It started to annoy me a bit, although he only meant it good.

I was relieved when we finally approached the house. I heard the happy thoughts of my family inside. First there was Esme, who jumped off the couch to be the first one there to greet us. She had missed both of us insanely. Then Alice thought of me. She had missed one who wanted to play with her. Nobody else wanted to, because of her ability to see their next move. But with my mindreading, we were pretty much equal in a game. The two of us – the freaks among those who were already freaks – should stick together.

Jasper was concentrating and.. struggling? How could that be? I sifted through the minds of my family, and stopped when I found Rosalie's. She sat in the middle of the living room, with a cute little person in her hands. She had finally gotten what she wanted the most. At first I was insanely furious, how could Rosalie bring the little girl here of all places. It was like serving her on a dish. What about Jasper? He was doing better, but he was definitely not ready to be around humans all the time jet.

Then the little girl looked up at me – well actually Rosalie – but since I saw it though her mind, she looked at me. She smiled, the most adoringly smile I had ever seen. She looked so understanding, so beautiful and so devastatingly cute. I ran inside at once, wanting to see her through my own eyes.

That's when I smelled her. I froze at once. I could feel the monster in my body; feel how venom flowed in my mouth. I could feel the demon crush every decent and common thought I had ever had. I felt the fire in my throat, and the longing for the little girl's blood. I felt so hungry, although I was full, just a few seconds ago. I felt everything I had worked on hiding from my family break to the surface. I couldn't care less. I felt as inhumanly as I had ever felt. The little girl looked at me and smiled trustingly. Trust I didn't deserve, and trust I couldn't care less about.

All I could see now was the blood that flowed under her thin skin; blood that smelled so incredibly fantastic, blood that I wanted. I had never smelled a scent so sweet, and I wanted it bad! I didn't even have control of my own body anymore. I figured this out in less than a second. I was a hunter, she was my prey. I felt my legs leap for her, my instincts overpowering me. I didn't think about it, I just sprang at the little baby girl, who was still smiling at me, showing me undeserved trust.


	3. Forgiving

**Chapter 3 – Forgiving**

**Emmett's p.o.v.**

I sat silently beside Rose and admired the little baby, our little Bella, when Alice's high-pitched cry pierced through the air. "No!" was all she screamed. My mind reacted faster than ever before. I jumped in front of Rose and Bella in a defensive crouch, and glared protectively to the place where Jasper sat. He sat silently watching Alice with concern.

Not even a half second later a force hit me from another direction than I had expected, which knocked both of us to the ground. Then he was off me. The air was filled with screams and growls and tearless sobbing. In front of me stood Edward, growling louder than anyone reaching for Bella and struggling to get free of the four vampires who had a hard time trying to hold him back. His eyes were pitch-black with thirst, and his teeth were bared. Shock flowed through me. Never in my life had I seen Edward lose control like this. He was always so confident and mature. I knew he had lived a very different life once, but I had never thought that he was able to lose his self-control this way, and with MY BABY!

Behind me I heard Bella's scream, and Rosalie trying to comfort her. I turned around and took them both in my arms, and made a run for it. I ran far away, not looking back once. When I was sure we were safe, I stopped. Rosalie looked at me, her face twisted in pain. I kissed her, every inch of her face, and hugged her in a tight embrace. I looked down at Bella, who had stopped crying, and the pain was almost as plain on her face, as it was on Rose's. She seemed so intelligent, like she understood everything that was going on. In this situation I hoped so much that that wasn't the case. I bend down to kiss her on her forehead, and wipe the tears off of her chin. Rosalie started rocking her from side to side again. It didn't help; her face was still contorted with pain.

I really wanted to go home. To lay in my bed, to find somewhere Bella could sleep, and talk things through with my brother. I still loved him. Even though he had just tried to kill my baby, and anyone who stood in his way, he was still my favorite brother, and I hated him for it. I hated him so much for not being able to hate him as much as I wanted to. A part of me wanted to throw him through the wall, and another part of me wanted to comfort him, and tell him that everything was alright.

I couldn't bring Bella back right now, that much was obvious. I didn't want to leave Rosalie alone here with Bella, but I had to speak to Edward, I was sure he would be very upset with himself. He'd better be.

Rosalie's face was turned away from me. The pain had been replaced by a furious grimace. Her eyes were almost black, and I didn't want to talk about leaving now. Mostly I was a pretty brave person, but even the bravest man wouldn't talk to her about forgiveness right now. I didn't want her to be mad at me too, and my life was just too good to waste right now.

I hugged her tight again, very carefully not squeezing the baby. She looked down at Bella, and tried to hide some of the furiousness from her. Apparently Rosalie had noticed that Bella seemed quite observant and understanding for her age too. But it was just a theory, a random thought. I couldn't really test it right now. The only mind reader I knew was not really able to do this just now. But I would find a way some day, I would.

**

* * *

**

Edward's p.o.v.

How could I do this? She was just a little baby for crying out loud. The cutest baby I had ever seen even. She just smelled so… her scent was just so... mind-blowing fantastic. I had never smelled anything that attractive in my century old life. Just the thought made my lust for her blood take over. I could feel my eyes getting black again, and the venom filled my mouth. All I could think about was that damn lust for her blood.

Jasper cleared his throat in the other end of the room. He had been so scared that he was going to leap after the little girl himself, and he was both smug and horrified that he hadn't been the one to lose control in the end. He shot me a disapproving look, but I couldn't really care right now. The whole family had been sending me those looks the last couple of minutes, and I didn't even care the slightest. Only two thoughts filled my head.

1) The taste of her blood. My teeth biting into her soft little baby neck, and sucking out every single drop of blood.

2) –And this one confused me a little bit – How was I going to resist it. I had this bizarre need to protect her, to know that she was safe. I wanted to keep her safe, I wanted to see her grow, I wanted to comfort her, and be there for her. I just didn't see how I would be able to. That little human girl – Bella – had me completely. I would do anything for her, I just wasn't sure I would ever be able to.

We all sat in the living room, just waiting for something to happen. After some time, Emmett's thoughts appeared.

_I am going to kill that motherfucker for this. I hate him, HATE HIM! He attacked my baby. And technically my wife too – I mean she was in the way.. Aaargh! How could he? How could he do this to me, to himself? I can't even be mad at him for crying out loud. I love him, even after all that he has done. Oh God, I sound soo gay. I hope I am still too far away for Edward to hear._

I small chuckle slid through my mouth. Everyone glared at me, but I didn't care. If someone could cheer me up right now, it would be Emmett.

_Holy shit, was that a chuckle? Of course he heard me. IF YOU TELL ANYONE LITTLEBROTHER, THEN I AM OFFICIALLY RIPPING YOUR HEAD OF WITH MY OWN HANDS! Yeah, Like I could do that to him. I fucking love him. In a normal brotherhood kind of way of course Edward, no need to be nervous._

That was one of the things I liked most about Emmett. He was unable to hold grudges; whereas Rosalie was more than able to bear grudges for both of them. A horrible thought suddenly crossed my mind, and I had absolutely no idea why it felt so horrible. But what if she wouldn't ever let me see Bella again? What if she would run away with her, and forever hold her away from my reach. What if I could never see those chocolate-colored eyes again? The thought made my heart crumble, and I started to panic.

_Easy Edward, they will forgive you. You don't have to give yourself a heart attack._

Maybe Jasper was able to feel my mood, but luckily he wasn't able to know the thoughts behind it.

Then Emmett burst through the door. At first he was glaring at me, but as soon as he saw my face the anger turned into pity and forgiveness. He sneaked over to my side to comfort me, and I saw my face in his mind, I had never seen me face that contorted with pain. It was absolutely awful-looking. My eyes were gold again, but they were empty. No, not only empty, it was much worse. My eyes were burning. Burning with hate for myself, burning with hate for the person I had once been, and burning with passion and love for the little human girl. That was why I felt that weird protectiveness for her. Like everyone else in this family I loved her. Of course I did, how could I not? She was so intelligent and smart, so fantastic and beautiful, and so sweet and innocent. I just didn't understand why my love for her felt so much stronger than the others'.


	4. Sure as hell breathtaking

****

Hi everybody.

**I would like to dedicate this capture to goldeyedsoul who is my first reviewer. I am soo glad to hear that somebody enjoys my work. Love ya!**

**Love Kristine**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Sure as hell breathtaking**

**Edward's p.o.v.**

A whole week passed before Rosalie would let me see the baby again. On the one hand I was really irritated with her. I needed to see Bella, really see her. I needed to hold her, and I needed to show her that she could in fact trust me.

On the other hand I was grateful. Well first, she WOULD actually let me see the baby. Being Rosalie I was worried that she wouldn't let me see Bella at all – ever.

But it was nice to have a week to prepare myself. I wasn't sure Bella could trust me. I wasn't sure that I could trust myself. I wasn't sure that I would be able to control my instincts. It seemed really stupid to test this stuff out with Bella, but no one else had a scent that I craved so much and I couldn't just not see her. I was way too selfish to stay away.

At the end of the week I thought I was about to have a nervous breakdown. They had let Bella into the house, but never in the same room as me. I was able to hear her little quick heartbeat, and smell her most intoxicating scent. It was unbearable. From the time that they brought the little girl to the house I immediately noticed that something was wrong. I couldn't hear her thoughts. They weren't there at all. At first I had thought it might be because she was a baby and didn't have understandable thoughts yet, but I had met babies before, and that had never been a problem. It was very frustrating.

I didn't even keep up with the thoughts of the people in the living room. I was way too focused on her never-ending heartbeat, to notice anything else.

But apparently Rosalie had decided that it was time; that I was finally allowed to see Bella. They appeared in the doorway to the living room where I sat by my piano. Rosalie held Bella in a little cocoon of blankets.

I slowly came nearer, until Bella suddenly turned her head to look at me. Her chocolate-colored eyes were wide and lovely. She blinked a couple of times, and then shot me a wide toothless goofy grin. I couldn't help but smile back. She held her arms out towards me, and her face began to look very impatient and she trusted me – again with the trust thing. A small chuckle escaped from between my lips, and I was very startled by the noise. I very rarely chuckled or laughed. I was always a very serious or moping around kind of person, but something about this little human girl just made me want to smile.

_Oh my God. He already loves her so much. I can't help but think about what might happen when she gets older. She will be so beautiful, and Edward will be absolutely head over heels for her. It's too soon to tell anything, but I don't need a stupid vision to see that there definitely is something there - On both Edward's and Bella's side. I have never seen her like this._ Alice's thoughts sounded. She was about to burst out of happiness. It was like she and Esme had a contest about who could be most happy for me, although none of them – not even Alice – had a clue about what would happen between Bella and I in the future.

Luckily none of the guys had a clue about this. They could be as blind as a mole when it came to love. I was really relieved by that fact. I don't think I would be able to bear their teasing. Although Emmett would probably be a little mad – it was in fact his child. Oh God, this sounded so wrong. But I just loved her as a sister, or a niece I guess – NOTHING ROMANTIC.

Rosalie's thoughts on the other hand were not so nice. _If you ever - EVER EDWARD – try on anything, I would rip you into little pieces myself, throw you into the fire while dancing around screaming Hallelujah at the top of my lungs. EVER EDWARD!_

But I was too busy to concentrate on any of their thoughts. I was really close to Bella right now. Her scent didn't irritate me as much as I would have thought. The fact that we were almost touching overshadowed the need for her blood completely.

In a second she was there – right in my arms. They fitted around her perfectly, like they were shaped for her. I carefully rocked her back and forth. She was so soft and warm. When she touched me an electric spark shot through me and warmed my chest. She reached up to touch my face, and I bent my head closer to her so she could reach better.

She grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged at it. I chuckled a bit for myself, but then abruptly lost my speech. Her hand had wandered from my hair to my cheek, and she lovingly caressed it. Her small pink plumb hand stayed on my cheek for a while. Then I took her to my face and nuzzled her stomach. A tinkling little laughter sounded. We all froze. Never in my life had I heard a sound that beautiful, it warmed my body from the inside out, and a big smile spread on my face. I could make her laugh. She found me funny! Wow, I was going to be the best uncle anyone had ever had. Cool, funny Uncle Edward.

The whole family was in chock – especially Rosalie

_How the hell did he make her laugh? I haven't heard her laugh before. I was the first one who should have made her laugh, not EDWARD for crying out loud! But her laughter sure as hell was breathtaking. _


	5. Sleep talking

**Hi everybody.**

**It is really nice to get reviews, and I want to say thank you to all of you reviwers, you are truly great.**

**If you have any requests or wishes for the story, leave a comment, and I might see if I can get your wish into the story. It is great to keep someone entertained.**

**Love Kristine**

**-I know that this chapter is short, but I will try to update some more as fast as i can :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Sleep talking

**Edwards p.o.v.**

Never in my life had 3 month passed that fast, and I actually enjoyed every moment of it. When I was not watching Bella (When Rosalie got irritated with me, and threw my out, saying something about how I stole all of her time with Bella) I was listening to thoughts about her, or thinking about things that she might like to do.

She had every single member of this family wrapped very tightly around her little finger, but none of them would do as much for her as I would, and that still confused me.

At times when Bella would need to sleep, I was so bored. I had absolutely nothing to do. All I wanted to do was be with Bella, it was all I could think about.

Some of the guys thought I was going crazy and obsessive – which was actually kind of true. I mean to play pick-a-boo for 3 hours straight! Even a vampire would get tired of that, but I didn't. I absolutely loved to make her laugh. It was the most satisfying voice I had ever heard, and I could walk around for hours just thinking about what I could do to make her laugh again.

I was turning into an obsessive-father kind of person, and I didn't even have time to hate myself or be ashamed about it - even when Emmet and Jasper teased me about it, although Emmett thought it was kind of irritating; it was his child after all.

A big crying started upstairs and I ran after the sound with a huge smile on my lips, knowing that Bella was finally awake. I ran into her room, and her crying faded the second she saw me. He little arms reached for me, and she started to get impatient, bouncing a little bit.

I laughed at the sight, and scooped the little angle into my arms. She laid her head against my chest and let out a huge breath. She looked up at me, her warm chocolate eyes smiling, and I softly kissed her on her forehead.

Mmmm… She smelled so good. My mouth started to flow with venom, and my throat started to ache, but this time I really couldn't care less. Even though it was hard, I suppressed it. I tickled her a bit on her little round belly, and she squealed with delight. I laughed at the sound, and just sat there to stare at her.

She was so beautiful, from head to toe. Her face had gotten a bit less round, her hair had grown and even her impossible big eyes had grown even bigger and more curious than they first were. Impossibly beautiful – inhumanly beautiful even, but not at all with the alien-ish that my family and I had, just pure natural beautiful.

She fell asleep again. How could one little baby need that much sleep? I got really irritated with her. I wanted to play. But then her mouth relaxed into a cute little o, and she started mumbling. Not real words of course, just a lot of baby sounds. She was so adorable, never in my life had I seen anything this cute or amusing. I would like to see how that would turn out. I really hoped that she would sleep talk when she grew older too – maybe that would just get me a tiny clue about what this gorgeous little creature was thinking. It was still killing me not to know.


	6. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!

**Since the last chapter was very short, I hurried up to finish one more. Hope you will like it, 'cause i do.**

**-Remember, don't hold in with the great ideas, I would really like to hear them.**

**Love Kristine**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!

**Rosalie's p.o.v.**

I took a last glance in the mirror. My blond hair fell in soft curls down my back. I was dressed in the outfit Alice had made me: A crimson satin blouse with a big black waist belt, black slim pants and a couple of black pumps. I turned in front of the mirror, and was happy about the reflection. I really looked drop-dead-gorgeous; probably the most beautiful thing that has ever walked on this planet.

I bumped into a very excited Alice on the stairs. Her usually spiky hair was smooth, and she wore a beautiful black dress with a bare back. She looked absolutely stunning – but of course nothing next to me. If there was something I could always rely on, it was my beauty. I had never met a single person more attractive than me.

I went to Bella's room to wake her, so she could go celebrate with the rest of us. She was in fact the birthday girl. I couldn't believe I had become a mum only one year ago. It was hard to even remember life without Bella.

"Bella, honey? Wake up birthday girl - One year. Come on baby, it is definitely something to celebrate" I shook her lightly, and she woke immediately. At first she looked irritated that I had interrupted her dream, but she seemed to forgive me, and reached for my arms. She was such a clever little girl. I dressed her in a really cute dress. Alice and I had seen it in a shop window, when we were looking for pink birthday-decorations and cakes. It was a light pink color with a purple back-bow, and laces in the bottom.

I scooped her up and walked down the stairs where the whole family stood to wish her a happy birthday. I admit that the party might be a little too grand and Bella wouldn't even remember it, but Alice was Alice, there really wasn't any other excuse.

Everything was covered in pink decorations. Millions and millions of pink lights was placed everywhere in the livingroom. Not lightened yet, but would be when it turned dark outside. A big table of pink and silver presents was placed beside Edward's piano. Pink ribbons and bows hang everywhere. And there were a bouquet of pink and white roses on every flat surface. It was absolutely mindblowing perfect. A little overdone for a 1 year old birthday party, but really beautiful.

Well, at least I would make sure we took a lot of pictures. Bella should definately see this again.

Emmett laid his arm around me, and then kissed Bella sweetly on the forehead and whispering happy birthday in her ear. Then he turned and gave me a kiss too. Edward came next then, and took Bella away from me. I growled, and Emmett actually got a little chock, but Edward was unaffected by it. He just pressed his forehead to Bella's and kissed her on the nose. Emmett turned towards Esme and made his puppy face. Then he made his voice very high and baby-ish: "Momma, Eddie won't share!" he cried and started making fake sobs.

Then a little voice, one I had never in my life heard before screamed with delight and said: "Eddie!"

Everybody froze. After the shock of my daughters words and the glory over how high and beautiful the sound was my mind turned furious. It wasn't fair! Why should Edward be the first one to make her both laugh and talk? I was enraged and green with envy!

* * *

**Edward's p.o.v.**

"Momma, Eddie won't share!"

Ugh.. I hated when Emmett called me Eddie. He had done it a lot since Bella got here. He claimed Eddie was a more baby-proof name than Edward. –Don't ask me what that meant. I just think it was an excuse. He loved it when I was annoyed with him.

"Eddie!" squealed a high soprano voice beside me. I froze instantly. My mind just completely stopped working decently. All it could think about was Bella. SHE SAID MY NAME! SHE SAID IT! HER FIRST WORD! EDDIE!

For some reason Eddie sounded exactly right when Bella said it. I could almost feel my heart beating again – although I knew that wasn't possible. But it swelled; I swear it swelled up to twice its size. My body seemed to get overheated, like I was about to blush - which I also knew wasn't possible. I just felt so human!

I could feel my big eyes ache like I was about to cry. I could feel my lips turn up in the corners, so much that it actually started to hurt. I swung her around in a circle and I couldn't help laughing out loud with delight. Never in my life had I felt happiness this overwhelming. If you could die of it, I would be rotting away in the cemetery right now. Bella joined in my laugh, and before I knew it the whole family started laughing. Well, except Rosalie. She stood glaring at me, but I didn't care. I didn't care that I probably looked like the biggest idiot right now. I didn't care at all.

Bella seemed so surprised at the good response to her saying something that she started squealing my name again and again and again. "Eddie, Eddie, Eddie" she sang at the top of her lungs. "Bella, Bella, Bella" I sang back, almost choking on all this cheerfulness.

* * *

**Aaarh.. I thought it was time for a sweet Edward-Bella moment. About time 3**


	7. Barbies, blue dresses and blushing

**I want to say a big thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock! It is so nice to know that my work is being appreciated somewhere. :D**

**Love Kristine**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – Barbies, blue dresses and blushing

**Alice's p.o.v.**

It was so nice to see Edward like this, so happy and smiling all the time. He would lie on the floor of the living room playing with Bella and all of her birthday gifts for hours each day. He had played with Barbie and dolls for 3 months now, and neither Bella nor he ever got tired of playing it – even though it was hard to understand what Bella wanted.

She had moved on to learning other words than Eddie. Her second word was Momma, which really pleased Rosalie. That was probably also the only reason that she hadn't ripped Edward's head of yet. Then Bella proceeded to Dadda, grandpa, grandma, Ali (short for Alice), and Japper (Jasper) – she wasn't really good with the s'es yet, but she learned quickly. After our names came simple words like food and nap. Edward would babysit her whenever Rosalie was hunting, and try to play with her every chance he got when Rosalie was at home. After the first laugh- and first word-incidences, she wasn't really comfortable leaving Bella, and especially not with Edward.

Luckily for Edward Bella was being really stubborn. Whenever Rosalie pulled her away from her lovely Eddie, Bella would start crying, and she wouldn't stop until she was back in Edward's embrace. So they had a lot of Bella-Eddie time.

I was sitting beside Jasper on the couch watching Edward laying out different Barbie dresses arranging them by color so Bella easily could choose her favorite for when her doll was walking down the runway. She had an impossible amount of different dresses, some of them actually rather pretty. She chose a deep blue one. I sighed, how could she choose THAT dress? It looked absolutely horrible. I'll admit that the color was very beautiful, and it looked great next to Bella's skin, but the cut and the shape looked awful. I was going to learn her a thing or to about fashion when she got older, and I would definately take her shopping - even if i had to force her!

Edward chuckled a bit at my thoughts and I could see that he was going to comment on them, but then he looked at Bella, and his thoughts immediately vanished. He just sat there watching her, while she struggled with the dress. Looking like some stupid drowling moron, but he didn't care. That much was eay to see. All he cared about was Bella's oppinion about him, very sweet actually.

After a short time she gave up with the dress and crawled to Edward's side. She grabbed his finger in her little hand, and gave him a demanding look. "Eddie, Eddie! Help Bella!" she said, showing him the doll and the dress. Edward took the doll from her and swiftly pulled on her dress, then handed Barbie back to Bella who gave him a breathtaking smile. Edward smiled back at her, his eyes filled with love and pure passion. I don't even think he noticed how much he smiled anymore.

He did it all the time, like it was the most typical thing for Edward to do. Before we adopted Bella into the family he hardly ever smiled. She was so good for him, she had changed so much.

Bella squealed with delight over the now dressed doll. She took Edwards chin and tilted his head so she could look him straight in the eyes.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty.. Soo pretty" she sang. Then got serious again and said in a low voice: "Bella love Eddie" and she pressed the doll to his lips and made a kissing-sound. She got irritated when Edward didn't kiss the doll back. She hadn't even realized that he was deep in shock after the: Bella love Eddie -thing. He had stopped breathing, and he just looked her right in the eyes.

Jasper obviously felt the mood change, and he looked from Edward to Bella, and back to Edward again.

"Kiss her Eddie. You have to kiss her back!" Jasper shouted, probably feeling Bella's impatience and annoyance.

Edward seemed to pull himself together, then looked at Jasper in pure disgust. "What! Come on, she is only a baby! I should…"

Jasper interrupted him: "Edward I meant the doll. You are supposed to kiss the Barbie."

"Oh" Edward seemed embarrased, since when did Edwrd get embarrased? He quickly kissed the Barbie and Bella's mood changed instantly. She gave him a warm smile, and gave Edward's finger a squeeze.

Then I got a vision:

_A beautiful Brunette, obviously Bella as older. She was wearing a deep blue dress not much different from the Barbie's, but with a much more stunning cut and shape. It clung to her body perfectly. Her hair fell in soft curls down to her waist. She wore only a small amount of makeup, clearly my work, and she blushed sweetly. She glided down the stairs, looking a bit clumsy. Then she tripped in her high heel, which she obviously wasn't used to wearing. A bronze-haired guy caught her before she fell, and they looked at each other. Bella's blush deepened when you heard Emmett burst into laughter in the background and Edward hissed, too low for Bella to hear. "Eddie!" she squealed._

Then the vision ended.

Edward looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

Edward leaned against Bella who was really engaged in her own little Barbie-runway-show. "So pretty" he whispered in her ear.


	8. Nothing compared to you

**I really wanted to get something from Carlisles point of view too, so here you go. **

**Next time I think I will continue too Bella's first day at school. If you think it i sgoing too fast then please tell me, I just really want to continue with Bella's life and watch her growing. My baby-ideas are slipping up. But if you want some more Baby-Bella then please tell me. You are free to leave some ideas and suggestions too, I promise I won't take credit for them :P**

**Love Kristine**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Nothing compared to you**

**Carlisle's p.o.v.**

3 years had passed since we got Bella adopted into this family. She had changes so much already. Jasper and Emmett loved telling her stories, and playing around with her, Alice created one outfit after the other for her, Rosalie and Esme were happy. They had both wanted to be humans so much, to have the ability to become a mother, and that side of their nature was finally satisfied.

The biggest change however was Edward. He was smiling all the time. He was playing with Bella, whispering little secrets to her, making her laugh, took care of her, comforted her when she had fallen down - she was truly the most clumsy child I had seen in my life - or composing beautiful music to her. She would sit at his lap by the piano listening to his creations while swaying from side to side, sometimes humming with the music when she knew it.

Edward was just so devoted to Bella. Sometimes I couldn't help wondering if there was something else there; if he at some point would fall in love with Bella. Sometimes I thought I saw that little glimpse in his eyes, but I didn't think here was aware of it himself, and I did everything in my power to hide the thoughts from him. If it was true, then he had to find out about it himself.

The looks Esme, Alice and Rosalie shot him, made me think I was right about it, like I wasn't the only one who saw the deep connection between them. Sometimes I actually thought they had known all along, and I was really slow, but I wouldn't confront them about it.

Laughter of joy made my look away from the book which rested on my lap. I walked to the window of my office, and looked down to the garden. I saw the most beautiful picture, which warmed my cold and dead heart. Edward had hung Bella's new swing up in a tree, and pushed her lightly while her screams of enjoyment and adrenaline sounded. I could spot the tiny locket she wore in a necklace. Edward had given it to her at her birthday just a couple of days ago. It was round and silver with a beautiful pattern and four diamonds. Inside was a picture of Bella sleeping in Edwards arms. Esme had cried dry sobs when he gave it to her, it was just so adorable.

I saw the whole family gather in the garden to watch Bella on the swing. They all laughed when they saw her. Her face was read and her eyes were huge. He smile was wide, and you could see her missing front teeth.

"Higher Eddie! Higher!" she screamed, and Edward obeyed her at once. He laughed at her, and she laughed back at him.

I burst into a big rumbling laughter, unable to help myself. All the heads in the garden – beside Bella's - turned towards me. Bella could just be so stubborn and demanding sometimes, and Edward would obey her every wish without complaining.

He would even accompany Alice when she took Bella shopping. Besides Jasper nobody ever went shopping with Alice. Nobody wanted to stay in a mall for days. Jasper didn't like Alice's shopping-trips either, but he loved her too much for his own good, he would do absolutely everything for her. He and Edward were a lot alike when you thought about it. I turned back to my book chuckling for myself when I would hear another one of Bella's commands.

Later I went downstairs to find Edward and Bella laying on the floor in the living room. They were painting. Bella's hands were full of colour from the crayons, and even the carpet was splattered in 7 different colours. Edward was smiling at her, while painting a beautiful picture of the two of them, whereas Bella's picture didn't really represent anything. It was just a lot of lines in different colours.

When she thought she was done, she picked it up from the floor and proudly showed it to Edward. "Look Eddie! Bella's painting done" she beamed. He looked down at her, clearly choking back a laugh at the sight of her coloured hands and face. "Wow Bella, it is beautiful, but still nothing compared to you."

I didn't think that Bella fully understood that, and she definitely shouldn't react like this at such a young age, but her face turned red. Not only her face, but her neck and ears too, even her scalp was visibly red. Never in my life had I seen a baby blush this much. It was so adorable.

* * *

**Okay, that was Carlisle. Please remember to tell me if you want more Baby-Bella, 'cause if you don't I will continue on with Bella's life..**

**You are warned :P**

**-And by the way, you all are increadible cool. It feels so nice to know that my work is being appreciated, 'cause i really use a lot of energy to update as fast as i can.**


	9. Hell begins

**Hi again.**

**I am sorry it took a while longer to update this time, but I have been outside enjoying the Danish weather - where the sun has finally decided to honour us with a few of its sunbeams. **

**Love Kristine**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Hell begins

**Bella's p.o.v.**

**(Bella is 5 years old)**

"But Eddie, what if they don't like me?"

Edward and I sat in the back of Momma's red car. I didn't want to leave. I had never been anywhere without my family, but they decided that I had to try this school-thing, and therefore I was now enrolling in school. The rest of the family was going to be at a high school, so I didn't know anybody, and that really made me uncomfortable.

"Come on sweetie. Who in the world would not like you? You are absolutely adorable" Edward told me and looked at me with those weird gooey eyes. "Eddie!" I groaned "I don't_ want _to go. I want to stay at home playing with you!"

He gave me that –tell me about it- look. He wanted to stay home too, it was obvious. But he was my very best friend. He had been so for as long as I could remember, and I didn't like it when we were separated, it made me uncomfortable.

Momma had tried to tell me a hundred times why I had to go to school, and I could tell she was very tired of my stubbornness. Edward was the only one who actually liked that about me. She had used her "sweet voice" until now, but I think she was getting kind of impatient with me, so she turned around to look at me with stern eyes and a growl rose in her throat. "Bella, be quiet God damn it! You will teach so many things, and you will get a bunch of new friends, on your own age! You are going to school, no more arguing!"

I slumped back into the seat and crossed my arms tightly over my chest. I made an angry pout, but didn't say anything. I knew when I had reached Momma's limits. Daddy tried to hold in his laughter, but I could easily see that his whole frame was shaking.

Edward untangled my arms, and took my small hand in his big one, and then he started to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand. I turned my head up to his indicating that I wanted to whisper something. He bent down so his ear was right in front of my face.

"Can you please tell Momma that I don't want other friends? I have you. You are my favorite and my very bestes friend." I whispered. He chuckled and his eyes lit up, but he shook his head - no.

Not wanting to press the subject I tried to change it instead.

"Will you go with me, inside the school?" Edward nodded eagerly, but then seemed to remember something. He turned his head towards Momma and made a pout. Wanting to help him, I made my best pout too – the one I made whenever I wanted chocolate. Momma's mouth was a line, she didn't look happy, but she sighed, and then gave a slight nod.

Edward shouted out with joy and put his hand forward for a high-five. I slammed my hand into his as hard as I was able to. It felt like hitting a wall. I wanted to scream out in pain, but I didn't want to show my weakness, so I just swore inside my head, like Daddy told me to do when I was angry. Momma hated when I swore.

The car stopped and I looked outside the window. It looked horrible. It was a small collection of red brick-buildings surrounded by forest and a playground. It wasn't half as big and cool as the one I had back home. There were children everywhere. Some of them were screaming that they wanted to go home, some of them was eagerly dragging their parents towards the buildings, and some of them was kissing their parents goodbye, some of them even crying - crybabies. I noticed one particular boy. He was a bit burly with dark blond hair and grey eyes. He pulled a girl by her plait, and she screamed in pain in response.

I turned to Edward and grabbed his shirt, holding tight. "Don't let me go, don't let me go in there!" I started screaming.

He looked down at me his eyes full of understanding and then leaned in to whisper in my ear: "I promise the two of us will be doing something really fun this weekend, if you just do this for me" he plead, and then his eyes turned murderous as he continued: "and if anybody hurts you. If anybody as much as touches you, just tell me and I will send them straight to the ER okay? I promise." I thought about it a bit and then pulled away so I could really look him in his eyes. "Just us two? Eddie and Bellie (Edward's own little nickname for Bella) alone for the weekend?" He nodded. Well, I guess I could do it for him then.

He walked me to my classroom where Momma and Daddy talked to the teacher. Edward showed me the way to the table with my nametag on it. He sat there with me, trying to make me relaxed by humming the lullaby he had composed to me at my birthday last year. It was strangely comforting, and by the time the school bell rang, I was almost comfortable sitting here in the classroom surrounded me unfamiliar children. Momma and Daddy kissed me goodbye and Eddie gave me a sweet and warm kiss on the cheek, and whispered a good luck in my ear.

I looked out the window just in time to see Edward wave at me from the back of the car, before they drove away. Then I turned my attention to the teacher. She was very thin, and tall. She wore glasses, and her brown hair was done in a tight bun. She wore a brown tight-fitting dress and long boots. She looked really teacher-ish I thought to myself, but she looked really sweet too.

"Hello children. My name is Ms. Jeffries, and I will be your teacher"

And hell begins.

* * *

**It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one who wanted to move on with Bella's life. And I agree, it would start to get a bit boring if I didn't continue with her life. **

**So here is my first chapter from Bella's point of view. Hope you liked it :D**

**-And as I always say: You are free to leave ideas, or just comment my work. I would really love to hear from you 3**


	10. Wish it would never end

**I hadn't actually planned to do this chapter, but one of my reviewers wished for it, so I thought - why not?**

**-I think Bella will be about 8 years in my next chapter. If you think you would miss something, then review**

**Love Kristine**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - Wish it would never end**

**Edward's p.o.v.**

The day had gone by slowly. Everyone had stared at us – the new beautiful kids. Their every thought had been about us, how beautiful we were, how interesting we were, and different ways that they could get to know us.

Almost every girl-thought had been about me – since both Emmett and Jasper were both dating and definitely not hiding it. Almost every the girls had nasty fantasies, and some of them were making me nauseous.

A lot of the students had tried to talk to us, but after receiving low growls, sniffs and snarls - and glares from an irritated Rosalie – they started to get the message and keep away from us, gossiping about how weird and bitchy we really were. But their dreaming and fantasies never ended.

I sat in my biology class not really paying attention to the teacher or the rest of the class who had found a way to stare at me, though I had positioned myself in the back of the class. Time dragged so slowly, and I just really wanted to be with Bella and hear about her day. I knew she would be done with school by now, and would be home playing with Esme and telling her about school.

Finally the school bell rang out, and I rose from my chair and ran out the door, probably a little too fast.

I went to the car, but none of my siblings were there yet. I wasn't patient enough to wait for them, so I made sure that nobody saw me, and then ran home, Alice would see that they didn't need to wait for me.

I burst through the door, and saw Bella and Esme on the floor playing with some of Bella's teddy bears. She rose and ran over to me and hugged my leg tight. I took her in my arms, and hugged her tight too. "I've missed you so much Bellie!" I said giving her one last squeeze before I sat her down on the floor. She grabbed my finger and dragged me into the living room where Esme sat with a huge smile. She pointed at the floor, indicating that I should sit down.

"So Bellie, let me hear. How was your day?"

She looked at me with an excited look on her face. She told me about her teacher miss Jeffries, her classes, her classmates and how she seemed to be better than many of the other kids. I just sat there listening with much amusement. I was so proud of her. She was just such a clever kid; I had learned her to read and a bit of math too. She was such a quick learner.

She told about a boy named Mike who was really sweet, but also a bit pushy. She told about a Jessica who had been sitting next to her in class. She seemed really funny, but Bella thought she talked way too much, and she kept sending gooey eyes to Mike which Bella found really funny. Then there was Eric who had sat beside her at lunch because she had been alone, and Angela. Bella really liked a girl named Angela. She was shy, but clever and really sweet.

I got angry when I heard about a girl named Lauren who had pushed Bella away to get the last swing on the playground. I found myself really fascinated of Bella's stories, and I heard them again when she told them to her Momma and Daddy and again when she told them to Carlisle.

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v**.

"So Bellie, where do you want to go?" Edward asked me when we were seated in his car.

We had finally reached our Eddie-Bellie-weekend. I had been waiting for it the whole week, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"First, aquarium. Next, Italian restaurant. Last, Meadow. Tomorrow, a movie in Port Angeles and the zoo" I said.

Edward laughed at my very thought-through plan.

The aquarium was amazing. There were fish in all colours, and sharks and dolphins and sea lions and turtles and jellyfish. There were shows with the dolphins and the sea lions. We spend hours laughing and talking while looking at the fish. Then we headed towards the Italian restaurant, and I ordered pizza and coke, and Edward ordered nothing as usual. I had asked my family many times why they didn't eat, but they always told me the same. "We will tell you when you get older."

The waitress kept sending Edward gooey eyes, and for some reason it really irritated me. Eddie was mine. I didn't want to share him, and especially not with her.

When I was done eating Edward took me to our meadow. We were the only ones who knew it existed, so it was ours.

We lay in the grass while Edward told me funny stories and secrets about the people at his school. I knew he could hear their thoughts, every thought but mine in fact, but I had promised never to tell anybody.

He knew it was wrong to tell me their private thoughts, but I had made my best pout, the one I knew he couldn't resist.

Some of the older kids were so funny. I laughed a lot about some of the stories he was able to tell about them. When it got too dark, he brought me home.

The next day we went to the cinema in Port Angeles. We saw Alice in Wonderland with Johnny Depp. He was really cool, and I kept laughing through the whole movie. He just looked so weird.

Then Edward took me to the zoo, and we saw so many animals; Tigers, elephants, lions, monkeys, giraffes, bears and a whole bunch of other animals. I even saw a baby goat. I stroke it and fed it, and it licked my face. Edward had been laughing so hard when he saw my surprised over-drooled face. He gave me ice-cream and cotton candy, and took me to a restaurant. I had a really great weekend with Edward. I just wish it would never end!

Chapter 10 – Wish it would never end


	11. Just so sweet

**Chapter 11 – Just so sweet**

**Edward's p.o.v.**

**(Bella is now 8 years old)**

She sat at the end of the table eating the breakfast I had prepared for her. She looked so beautiful and happy. She talked energetically about how Mike had asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Although it irritated me – I don't know why, probably because he wasn't good enough for her – I was so proud of her. She had said no, and for an unknown reason, that pleased me a lot. It kind of irritated me that she was giggling a bit with her friends about it – hell, she was an 8 year old girl, and they were supposed to giggle about something like that.

She told about how she thought that Jessica liked Mike, and kept sending Bella so-called "evil-eyes". I was such a freak and a monster. I seriously wanted to beat up an 8 year old dumb school girl for sending my Bella looks.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Bella had interrupted her own story telling, probably worried about my suddenly murderous glare. She reached out to me, and smoothed out the lines in my face with her thumb. I smiled down at her, and a smug smile appeared on her face. It looked so evil and so incredibly cute at the same time. "What's wrong?" she repeated, and sounded more serious this time. I shook my head, but she didn't look satisfied with that answer. "What's wrong Eddie?"

I sighed. I really couldn't deny this girl anything. "Do you want to go to our meadow Bellie? I will tell you all about it there, I promise." Oh, how I wanted to be alone with her. It had been so long. Even now we had half the family sitting around the table, just watching the two of us.

Bella nodded really optimistic, and then looked at her mother for permission.

Rosalie had finally accepted that it was impossible to keep Bella and me separate. Both of us would behave so badly – oh, how I loved Bella's stubbornness. She gave Bella permission with a big sigh. Bella sprang off of the chair and gave the whole family a sweet kiss on the cheek, before she took my hand. The day she would know I was a vampire it would be so much easier to just run full speed to the meadow, if she ever wanted to be with me again. The thought of her not wanting to be with me because of what I am upset me.

When we finally reached the meadow, we sat down in the grass, and I explained to her how much I had wanted to kill Jessica for giving her evil glares, how much I had wanted to kill Mike for asking her, and how proud of her declining I was. While she listened her eyes grew big, but then she looked down on me, and I could see that she understood. She told me about how she sometimes wanted to slap Tanya when she was being too much. And how she didn't understand the feeling, how she thought it was because she was afraid that Tanya would steal me. How she thought of me as hers, and hers alone.

We were so much alike the two of us.

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v.**

I didn't know that Edward felt the same way too. That he also had the feeling that he possessed me. It was nice to know. He was my very best friend after all.

Twilight came nearer and nearer. We had been in the meadow the whole day. It had been absolutely wonderful. I ran to the nearest tree. Edward looked up, but I indicated that he should just stay where he was. I climbed up in the tree. I wanted to see as much as possible. Edward got smaller and smaller. I felt so strong and powerful being taller than everyone else. I think I was about 7 feet high, when suddenly I slipped. Edward didn't pay attention, and the next thing I knew everything was black.

I woke up to a weird sound that I had never heard before – at least not coming from Edward. I looked up at his face, and he looked so sad and panicked. His eyes were pitch-black and he had dark circles underneath them. He looked so pained, like someone had thrown him into the fire. The look of him hurt me so bad. Never in my life had I seen him like this. He kept making these sobbing noises, but no tears appeared. It just sounded like he had difficulty breathing.

I could feel the tears filling up my own eyes at the sight of him. Sobs started to build in my own chest. He looked down at me with shock plain in all of his features.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have paid attention to you; I could have reached you so easily. But I didn't even notice that you fell. Oh Bella I'm so... I'm so" he was interrupted by his own sobs. Never in my life had Edward ever stumbled over his own words. He spoke so fast that I had a hard time trying to understand what he was saying. "Oh Bellie" was all he could say in between his sobs.

The next thing I knew grandpa Carlisle was there too. He wiped my forehead with a cloth, and first then I noticed the pain in my forehead, and the rusty smell of blood that met my nostrils.

I noticed that Carlisle's eyes were pitch-black as well. The eye colour made me scared for some weird reason.

"Relax Bella, I won't hurt you" Edward said, and I really didn't understand what he meant by that, but I let it go. Carlisle and Edward looked at each other weird, and Edward would keep nodding or shaking his head. It was like they had a secret conversation, like they understood each other or something. I must be having hallucinations or something weird.

"I am fine Carlisle, really. I don't want her that way at all right now. I am completely in control of myself. I just want her to be safe" Edward said irritated.

What? In which way didn't he want me? I had no idea what they were talking about, but the fact that there were some ways that Edward didn't want me upset me.

"You are safe Bella," Edward said when he was sure that my forehead was clean of blood. He leaned down and kissed my forehead really soft to make sure that it didn't hurt on the lump I would surely be having.

He bore me into the room, and laid me in my bed. He tugged me in, and gave me another kiss on the forehead. It made my brain go fuzzy, and my heart started to beat faster – I didn't really know why. It was just so sweet.

* * *

**I want to give a special thanks to my reviewer **_.-geekyfaerie _**who got the idea of Bella falling down a tree. I hope you are satisfied with the way i wrote it. And she is also making a really cool cover art to the story. I can't wait to see it.**

**-If any of you have ideas, you are free to write them to me, and I will try to get them into my story as well.**

**-Love Kristine**


	12. I love you Bella

**This chapter is for my reviewer **_EvanRachelandNikkiReedFanx_** who wanted some more Rosalie. I hope you like it, and I promise there will be more when the big revelation comes :P**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – I love you Bella**

**Bella's p.o.v.**

**(Bella is 10 years old)**

I woke up to a wonderful smell that made my mouth water and my stomach grumble. I quickly followed the scent and found Momma cooking in the kitchen. She looked so beautiful, prettier than my prettiest Barbie. I ran over to her side to see what could possibly smell that good.

"Hey baby girl" she said and turned around. She took me in her arms and kissed both my cheeks and then my mouth.

"What are you cooking" I asked her, still interested in the good scent. "I'm making pancakes for you, sweetie" she answered and I felt my mouth water again. I loved pancakes.

She held me in her arms while she finished making the pancakes, like I was a baby. I loved when she held me like that. It made me feel so safe and loved. I buried my head in her hair, it just smelled so good.

She started to rock me from side to side while singing a beautiful song about love and beauty. I was so relaxed, almost falling asleep again.

Then I saw Daddy appear in the doorframe. He took his finger in front of his lips to indicate that I should be silent, and then gave me a wink. He sneaked closer and closer. I didn't think Daddy could be so silent – I mean his the size of a mountain – but no matter how hard I listened I couldn't hear his feet touch the floor. He raised his arms, ready to give Momma a shock. It was really hard to hold in my giggle, but apparently it didn't matter, because Momma knew he was there. Right before he touched us she snarled and screamed. "Emmett, don't you dare!"

He burst into laughter when he saw my shocked face, then scooped both Momma and me up into his arms. At first Momma looked angry, but then she started laughing too. I didn't last long either, and soon we all stood in the kitchen laughing till tears started falling down my chin. Momma removed the tears with kisses, and then Daddy gave her a big kiss on the mouth. It was so sweet.

"Where are Eddie and Aunt Ali?"

I hadn't seen Edward or Alice the whole day. Usually Edward was the first person I saw in the morning. I sat at the table with Momma, Daddy and grandma eating my pancakes. Daddy seemed to think a bit before answering me: "Edward and Alice have gone out camping for the weekend."

What ? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he bring me? I got a bit irritated. They COULD at least have told me that they were going.

After breakfast Momma and Daddy took me to my playground and pushed me on the swing, gave me horseback-rides and made cakes of sand in my sandbox with me.

After lunch we sat in the living room, and made pretty drawings. Momma drew a picture of me, and Daddy made a picture of Momma. They were both really beautiful. I made a drawing at the three of us in the kitchen. Daddy was carrying Momma and me and giving Momma a kiss like he had this morning. Over our heads was a bunch of red hearts. On the back of the paper I wrote a greeting:

_To Momma and Daddy._

_I love you very very very very very much. _

_Love Bella_

Momma started making dry sobs, and Daddy chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. Then they both gave me hugs, and kissed my cheeks and my forehead, saying thank you again and again.

"Do you want to hang up the picture, sweetie?" Momma asked, and I nodded eagerly.

She took my hand and led me to the kitchen, where she hung up my painting on the fridge beside the one I had drawn of the whole family.

After dinner I wanted to show Momma and Daddy some of the things Edward had taught me to play on the piano. So I took their hands in mine and led them towards the piano. That's when I noticed that the node-papers weren't there. I asked them to wait on the couch, while I went to get them in Edward's room.

I went to the huge stack of briefcases Edward had on his shelf, and started looking through each of them. The first was an album with pictures in it. There was some of Edward in some weird looking clothes looking like he had just stepped out from my history-book at school. There were some of Edward and the rest of the family, and then there were A LOT of Edward and me.

I took out the next briefcase. It was full of drawings. Drawings of Edward and me in the meadow, drawings of Edward and me in front of the piano. Drawings of Edward and me in the aquarium, the zoo, restaurants, home, school, and outside. In the bottom of each drawing were his initials and a date. They were all really beautiful, and they made me really warm inside.

I sad smiling to myself, when the drawings started looking very different. The first ones were doodles, and then there started being drawings of Edward and me I assume. They were all of a man with bronze-coloured tousled hair and a woman with brown hair. At the bottom of the drawings were my name and my age. He had kept them all. He had kept every single drawing I had ever made. If I was warm inside before my blood was now boiling. Tears started streaming down my face and I started shaking lightly.

"Are you coming Bella" I heard Daddy shout from downstairs, and I quickly found the right briefcase and wiped my cheeks.

"That was beautiful baby. Oh, I am so proud of you" Momma beamed after I was done playing. I could feel the blush on my cheeks, and my father began laughing. I ran into my mother's arms, and she shot Daddy a dirty look, which made him laughing louder.

I whispered to Momma that I loved her very very much. She smiled kindly down at me. "I love you to Bella-baby. I love you so so much. More than my own life" she whispered in my ear, and I started crying again.

It was an amazing weekend, and it almost made me forget about Edward – Almost, but I still missed him so unbearably much.

* * *

**I bet some of you thought that Edward would finally confess his feelings for Bella when you read the name of the chapter, huh ? I am sorry, but you have to wait a bit longer. She is only 10 after all.**


	13. A fatherdaughter adventure

**This Chapter is dedicated to **mosstaloncat7** who wanted a camping trip with Emmett. **

**As you might notice through this chapter it's getting harder and harder to keep the big secret from Bella. In case you are wondering about what really happened to the bear by the river, then I might as well clear it up. I guess Emmett just wanted a late night snack, and maybe a little entertainment. We all know that Emmett enjoys a good fight ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – A father-daughter adventure**

**Bella's p.o.v.**

Uncle Jasper was having some old friends named Charlotte and Peter on a visit this weekend, and for some unexplainable reason I wasn't allowed to see them. I wasn't even allowed to stay in the city, the whole family had quickly agreed on that, and they didn't even want to tell me why.

So here I was sitting in the wilderness of a little city an hour away from Forks. Daddy had insisted that I participated in his camping trip – saying something about the two of us not having enough father-daughter time together. I actually agreed with him on this, although camping wasn't really a necessity in my book. We could have seen a movie or gone out eating, not camping.

He knew perfectly well that I didn't like nature; or rather nature didn't like me. It was cold, and wet and harsh. There weren't even one flat surface where it would be safe for me to walk without falling. But he had made the famous Cullen-puppy-eyes and I hadn't been able to turn him down.

After spending hours hiking, falling – on my part, laughing at me on his – playing, talking and joking, it started to get dark, and my stomach started to growl. He pitched a tent and started a fire when it got late, and I must admit that the nature really fitted him. He looked so comfortable and pro while making our camp; like he was born for this.

He took out some sausages and a coke from a box he had brought, and started making me food over the fire, while telling me some scary stories that made me shake and glance into the dark stocky forest time and time again when I thought I heard noises. He chuckled at my frightened expression, but told me that I shouldn't be afraid. Yeah right, what was he going to do if a bear or mountain lion showed up, I didn't see him bring a gun.

Then he started telling me about how he met momma, although I felt he was leaving something very important out. He kept hesitating and thinking things thorough before he said them – a very unlike him thing to do. Apparently he got attacked by some bear once on a camping trip, and Momma saved him. I suppose she had a gun or something. Then she dragged him to the hospital. Daddy told me about how he had thought he was dead, and Momma had been an angel. I cried a little. It was just so romantic, in a very weird way – OMG, I was turning into such a sob.

When he had fed me about 6 sausages I thought I was about to vomit. I kissed Daddy goodnight, and went to the tent. I was visibly shaking because of the cold, and I just wanted to crawl into my sleeping-bag. A second after my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

I woke up screaming and sweating. I had dreamt that a bear had attacked the camp, and that Daddy had tried to defend my, but he was too weak. He was about to die, when something attacked the bear, but it was moving so fast that I couldn't see what it was. Then I woke up.

Daddy burst into the tent, probably after hearing the scream. He stood there crouching and listening before he must have decided that nothing was wrong. He looked inhuman somehow, I couldn't really find out why.

I told him about my dream, and he looked shocked and guilty at me. Like someone who had said too much and wanted to take it all back.

I wanted to wash the sweat off my face, so I went down to the river, while Daddy made me breakfast. I bend down to the river to reach for the water when I spotted a brown dot on the other side. I looked closer, and to my horror it looked like a bear. I screamed again, and Daddy was here faster than I thought possible. I stood there pointing at the bear. It hadn't even cringed; I was beginning to think that it was dead. From the corner of my eye I saw Daddy smack his own head, and I swear he was cursing under his breath – really really low.

He picked me up from the ground and looked me right in the eye. "No more camping Bella."

I couldn't be happier than now. He was packing our things and not long after I sat beside him in his jeep. I still wasn't allowed to get home, even though I begged. Instead he took me to see a movie, and told me that I could choose whatever I wanted to.

I chose a movie called: "The little vampire". The movie was from the time I was born, but they had decided to make a re-run of old movies about the supernatural since Halloween was coming up soon. Daddy had looked nervous when I chose that movie. He had begged me to choose another, but he had promised me – whatever I wanted. I wondered if he was afraid of scary movies, but quickly decided no – Daddy wasn't afraid of anything, and this was after all a child-friendly scary movie. The movie was great. I really started to like all that supernatural shit, although Daddy kept telling me that such stuff wasn't real.

After that we went to an Italian restaurant called "Bella Notte". I know it was a little self-centered to choose a restaurant only because it was called the same as me, but I found it very funny and interesting. Daddy told it was because Bella meant beautiful in Italian, and I blushed 10 different shades of red.

The food tasted absolutely fantastic – the best food I had ever tasted. Well apart from some of the food I get at home. Grandma, Momma and Eddie for that sake are all incredible cooks. Their food tasted incredible. Homemade food was definitely the best, and I had been on several very expensive restaurants with a big number of stars.

After dinner Daddy got a call from Aunt Alice who told us that we were finally able to get home. I tended to fall asleep fast when I was full, so I fell asleep immediately when we got to the car. I woke up when the engine stopped, and jumped lazily out of the car. I just wanted to get into my bed. I didn't even notice Edward before he had grabbed me in a tight bear-hug. He nuzzled his head into my hair and whispered that he had missed me insanely much.

After Edward's greeting the rest of my family gathered up to greet me welcome. I thought I was about to faint at last. I was so tired, but they all wanted to hear about my weekend, what we had been doing, and if it had been fun. At last I was unable to keep my eyelids open, and I faintly heard Eddie saying that he would get me in my bed. The last thing I remember before passing out, was Edward's strong, cold arms lifting me from the couch.


	14. Wait, What!

**Chapter 14 – Wait... What?**

**Edward's p.o.v.**

**(Bella is now 11 years old)**

I was really unsure about what Bella knew about us. She seemed to narrow her eyes and chew her lips every time we did something out of the ordinary. Like not eating, eyes changing colour, moving a bit too fast or sitting to still, and our several trips to the forest where we told her she couldn't come. I even think she was suspicious about us not sleeping. She had also started to notice that we didn't change.

I told Rosalie that Bella would need to know soon, but Rosalie was scared that Bella wouldn't like her and feel disgusted by her. I understood Rosalie's concerns, I had the same ones, and we rarely agreed on anything. She wasn't sure how to tell Bella. She kept wishing that Bella had known from the beginning, but we all knew that it wouldn't be safe to tell a girl so young. She could easily reveal it by accident. But she was old enough to keep secrets by now, and we all had to admit that it was too hard to keep it from her much longer.

We had decided to take it slow with her. First telling her bedtime stories about vampires, although I knew she preferred something like Romeo and Juliet or Pride and Prejudice - she was so mature sometimes, and I loved her for it. I don't know how many princess fairytales I would have been able to read to her.

* * *

**Bella's p.o.v.**

I could feel something changing. The whole family was tense and careful around me all the time. I started noticing weird things about them. Things that had seemed pretty normal to me before, like their never eating. They always told me that they would tell me when I got older, and I had never asked them about it again. But I kept noticing these small odd things, and it was starting to freak me out. I was almost getting obsessive, trying to wake up in the night to catch them not sleeping – since it had realized that I had never seen anybody sleep.

Then out of nothing they started to tell my stories about vampires and werewolves and other creepy supernatural stuff. I told Eddie that I would rather hear a Jane Austen story, but he said that this was necessary – although he didn't want to tell me why.

I woke up one day because of a booming laugh – Daddy, I knew it. Nobody laughed as loud as Daddy did; especially when I tripped over something and fell down on my butt. I looked out the window and smiled at my family.

They were all out in the garden talking and laughing. I quickly got dressed, and then sprinted down the stairs and out of the door. They all looked at me and smiled as I jumped into view. I looked at Eddie, and before I knew it I tripped and fell onto the hard stone-terrace.

At first I heard Daddy's booming laugh and I sniffed, but then it stopped at once. It was like the wind got colder and wilder, and Goosebumps rose on my arms. I looked up at my family, and was met by a bunch of unfamiliar black eyes. They had all frozen. The rusty smell of blood met my nostrils, and I took my hand to my sticky forehead. It was covered in blood, and I started to feel nauseous at the thought.

It was too quick for me to even see, but one moment Alice cried out a heart-rending "NO!" and the next moment Jasper stood inches from me held back by the whole family. His arms reached for me, and snarls and growls sounded from all of them.

Tears started to gather in my eyes. I had no idea what was happening, but it was just so overwhelming, and I felt really stressed. They seemed to finally have Jasper under control, although he seemed stronger than all of the others. Then Aunt Ali started looking at me weird, and the next thing I knew she was gone together with Jasper, Grandma, Momma and Daddy. Edward looked me in the eyes with an apologetic look, blew me a kiss, and then he too was gone. Back was Grandpa. The only one who hadn't seemed changed about all of this.

He took a step towards me, and I took a step back in response. He held up his hands and told me not to be afraid. My mind wasn't working right now. Everyone I loved, every single person I cared about. I was so confused.

I sprinted up to my room, and appreciated that Grandpa let me go alone. I needed time to think, time to be alone.

I threw myself on the bed and started crying.

_What the fuck is wrong? _

I woke up to a dark room. I looked outside my window where twilight had started to appear. I turned on my light, and looked myself over in the mirror. I had a plaster across my forehead, and immediately thoughts came rushing back. Tears started to run down my check, and I examined the cut on my forehead. Someone had obviously cleaned it while I had been sleeping.

I didn't really want to see my family right now, but I needed to know what had happened. I needed some answers, and there was no other way to get them, than confront my family. Never in my life had I been this afraid, and it felt like a cut in my heart. I was seriously afraid of all the people I loved. All of them, I just felt so horrible about that.

I sneaked down the stairs, so they wouldn't hear me. I shook violently, and I took a huge breath to calm myself down.

"Bella will be down in 4 seconds. She is very scared" I heard Alice's statement. "Can't blame her" I heard a very low voice say. Edward, I think.

I walked down the stairs, and then stood in the living room. The whole family was looking at me. Some of them were looking apologetic, some looking anxious and shameful, and some looking at me seeking forgiveness. Jasper was the only one not looking at me. He was looking down at his hands, well glaring actually – as if he had a very interesting object in his hands.

I hadn't expected him to say anything, but he was the first one to break the silence.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I lost control. I can't believe I just did that. You just smelled soo good, I couldn't resist!" He cried out, stumbling over his own words.

_I... Wait... WHAT?_

* * *

**So... Bella is definately about to find out. **

**I know that the chapter is very much like Bella's birthday party in New Moon. But I was asked to do it that way, and I agree that this way is a much more exciting one, than just telling her. That is why this chapter is dedicated to **_Golden Perception _**who gave me the idea. Thank you so much, it was great! :D**

**And no. I am not going to make Edward leave to keep Bella safe. I hate when he does that in New Moon! It just bugs me so much. So no matter how much you beg, he is never leaving Bella's side in my stories! And once again I want to say thank you to **_Golden Perception _**for agreeing with me on that. We don't like it ! :P**

**Love Kristine **

**-Feel free to review if you have some great ideas to improve the story, or if you just want to tell me what you think about it. 'Cause reviewers are the reason I keep writing this :D**


	15. With me

**I am sorry that I haven't updated for a long time, but I have been really tired and sick. It will be a little stressing for me this time with the exams and everything, but I will do my best.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 – With me

**Edward's p.o.v.**

We told her all of it – well most of it. We told her what we are, what we can do. Told her about our way of living. Told her about how we wouldn't change and how we therefore couldn't have children. We even told her that she was adopted, that she was abandoned by her parents, even though I would have preferred to leave that part out.

I could feel her terror and her devastated feelings through Jasper's mind, and I could see the horrified expression she wore. She was distressed and afraid. Her eyes kept getting bigger and bigger the more we told her. Tears floated down her cheeks, and she kept shaking her head and whisper silent no's.

I wanted to comfort her - To take her in my arms and rock her to sleep while singing her lullaby. I wanted to kiss her forehead and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But I felt that this wasn't the time to do that. Bella needed time to think things through. And I just hoped that she would think of some way to forgive us - that she would find a way that I would be able to live through.

She looked at each of us with a confused and disgusted look on her face. She stumbled slowly towards the backdoor, never turning her back against us. She kept shaking her head and whispering no. When she got to the front door she said one final no, and then went outside.

"Bella" I screamed after her desperate. This wasn't bearable. I wanted to run after her, to make her come back. But I was held back by two very strong arms. I looked behind me two see who it was. Jasper stood with one of his arms around mine and one around Alice. Carlisle had my other arm while rubbing soothing circles on Esme's back, while she sobbed into his shoulder.

_She will come back son. She will have to think this through. She is a lot braver than you think, and very smart. She has to get used to the idea. She will come back, I just know it. Have some faith in her. She will do fine. _Carlisle thought – always the optimist_. _

I know he was right. Bella was brave and smart, and she could take care of herself, but there could be others out there - murders, or rapists or bears. I would keep an eye on her; she just wouldn't be able to see me. I could still hear her feet running on the gravel. She would be easy to follow, my family just couldn't know. They would stop me.

I went to my room saying that I needed to be alone. I quickly went to the window, and sprang out being as silent as I possibly could. I followed her scent into the wood. It wasn't difficult to find, her scent was so strong and smelled so good. I followed her through the trees, and I was getting closer and closer to her. She must be running of instinct, because I knew that she had never been to this part of the forest before. I ran and ran, and then I could see her. I was so close, that I could actually see her. Her brown hair was swirling around her face and she stumbled and breathed heavy. She kept glancing back as if she was afraid someone was following her – which someone actually was, me.

Then a strong scent hit me. It wasn't Bella's scent; it was strong in a very different way. It smelled like dirt, nature and old socks, it actually burned my nose. Only once in my life had I smelled such a bad thing, and it was ages ago. It was the scent of werewolf – I had now reached the Quileute-Indian-werewolf-reservation. I couldn't go further, and Bella disappeared out of my sight.

**Bella's p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe it. My whole family was a bunch of disgusting blood-sucking monsters. They were like some weird cult of scary monstrous leeches. They were killing – if not people, then animals, but it was still so disgusting. They had killed people before. They were murders!

I couldn't get my mind to work right. I couldn't even see past the disgust I had for these creatures to see the love I had once felt. They were liars and murders – nothing more.

They didn't even feel love – they felt power and hunger. They were disgusting. The only thing I could think was RUN!

So I did. I ran and ran as fast as I could. I didn't care how tired my legs were. I didn't care that it was hard to breath. I didn't care that it hurt when I fell – I just got up and kept on running. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Stupid vampires with no feelings at all – couldn't even cry.

I always knew they were different, that something was wrong about them. But never in my life had I thought they were monsters. Never had I thought that they were something else but human.

It felt like I was being followed. Maybe I was just being paranoid, or maybe those disgusting creatures actually followed me. I kept glancing behind while running even faster – which made me fall a lot more. But the adrenaline was pumping, and I was determined not to stop.

I went further and further into the forest. I had never been here, but I kept running. Suddenly I reached a little town. It looked kind of Indian, but really cozy. Even though it was the total opposite of my home, it felt that way – like home. I found a boy playing basket alone. I didn't like basket, but he was the only one here I could talk to.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said walking over to his side.

He turned around, looking at me. A big goofy smile stretched across his face. He had a dark skin colour and black long hair. He looked a bit like a girl with the long hair and he had no front tooth. He actually looked like an Indian boy, probably one or two years younger than me.

"I am Jacob," he said raising his hand to shake mine. His hands were far too big for the rest of his body, but it felt really warm and nice around mine. The feeling of home and family came to me again. I mentally cringed – it was so hard to think about them those monsters. I already missed them – all of them - Momma and Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa, Aunt Ali and Uncle Jas and Eddie. I missed them all insanely. For some reason I just wanted to run back to that haunted manison so Edward could lull me to sleep and I would wake up to find out that all of this was a bad dream, but I couldn't.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

I was devastated. I don't even know if Bella knew how much this decision inflicted me. It was literally painful – even more than the pain of transforming into a vampire. I would do that a hundred times and be grateful, if it just meant that I could keep Bella here with me - safe. I lay back in my bed and for the first time I really longed for sleep, so I could just escape this world for some hours.

Finally my mind caught up with the actions and the emotions overwhelmed me. I laid the dry sobbing for hours, and one time I even thought I had felt asleep – it had just felt so real or like a dream. Like Bella was really here with me.

* * *

******I want to thank **_maggerswaggers_****** for the idea of Bella being disgusted by vampires and **_mosstaloncat7_****** for the idea of Bella running into Jacob. You are great :D**

**I really really hate this chapter. I am Team Edward, so I am bound to hate everything Jacob :P**

**Let me just say that I don't think Bella can stay away for long :P**


	16. Freesia, Lavender and Strawberries

**I have written this really quickly, so I hope that you don't think that it is junk, but I really want to get on with the story, and I know just what will happen in my next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – Freesia, Lavender and Strawberries

**Bella's p.o.v.**

I really liked Jacob. He was fun and very easy to talk to. We played all day. We quit basket, he quickly found out that I sucked at it big time, and when he laughed at me I got pissed. In some ways he was just like Daddy and Eddie in one - Daddy because he teased me about everything, and Eddie because he was quickly becoming a very good friend – Nowhere near Edward of course. I felt hollow every time I thought about my family.

Jacob's dad Billy seemed really sweet. Jacob asked if I could sleep at his place, and Billy quickly agreed. He asked about my parents, but I told him that I really didn't want to talk about it, and he let it go- but he seemed very concerned about me.

Jacob however kept asking me about them. We sat on the floor of his tiny room drawing pretty pictures - well mine was. Jacob's drawings looked like something a 5 year old had made. I drew a picture of my family in our garden. Carlisle sat with a book on his one lap, and Esme on the other. Daddy and Momma was standing looking at me, Daddy's arm around Momma's waist. Jasper and Alice were dancing and twirling on the ground, and Eddie pushed me on my swing, while I laughed.

I touched each of their faces, while feeling the warm tears run down my cheek. I started sniffle and one of my tears fell down on the painting – right in my face on the swing. I tried to dry the painting with my fingers, but the before happy face smudged into creepy features of sorrow.

Pain and grief shot through me and I had the strongest homesickness that I had ever had, but I hadn't really been away from home before now.

Jacob asked me about my painting. I told him all of it – well apart from the vampire-element of course. But when I told him their names he stiffened. He didn't want to tell me why, but he seemed really scared for some reason. I was sure I hadn't told a thing about vampires.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, and when the past day swept into my consciousness I started crying. I kept crying and crying, very careful not wake Jacob. When my eyes had gone out of tears I started to think about what I was going to do next.

I longed for home, it was the only thing I longed for – and I longed for it badly.

What had really changed? I mean the only difference was that now I knew. I knew they were monsters, but what did I really know about vampires apart from the vampire-movies and books I had read? Absolutely nothing! I had been taught not to have prejudices about people – and yeah, maybe they weren't exactly people, but I guess they had feeling. I knew they had. I had seen love in their eyes and features everywhere they looked. They had nursed me when I was sick, and had taken care of me and raised me when my own human parents had left me – at least they have more feelings than my real parents. They couldn't really be that bad, they had told me something about not murdering humans.

Then my mind was set – no change possible. If Grandpa, Grandma, Alice, Jasper, Momma, Daddy and Eddie were vampires, then how bad could it really be? They were all I had ever known, and they were fine. Everyone was supposed to have flaws.

At once I seemed so much happier than before. The knowing that I was going home just cleared all the sorrow I had felt before. Too eager to even wait till Jacob woke up I sprang out of bed – or rather the mattress I had been lying on and ran out the door.

Billy wasn't up either, but I found a paper and a crayon and wrote them a message as beautiful as I could – I hated my handwriting, it was so sloppy and shaken.

_I have gone home. I had a nice time. Thank you for evrything_,(everything)_ I will not forget. Ekspesially _(especially)_ Jacob, you are a good friend._

Then I ran out of the door, and through the tiny city. I ran and ran till I got to the forest. I spurted through the trees, stumbling all the time over my eager legs. Then I stopped – I had no idea which way I had to go. I kept searching and searching, going deeper and deeper into the forest.

That's when I saw them, standing still between the trees. Momma and Grandma looked like they were about to cry, but not able to. Daddy, Alice and Grandpa had huge smiles stretching across their faces. Jasper looked very relieved and Edward looked…. not here. He wasn't here, he was gone. I ran over to them as fast as I could, not understanding why they didn't come closer. **(If you haven't guessed it either, it's because they are standing right beside the border to the reservation) **Momma reached out for me, and I sprang into her arms. She kissed every inch of my face, and I finally felt whole again.

I quickly wondered how they had known that I would be here, but then faintly remembered something about Alice being able to see the future. She had probably seen me getting lost or something. I couldn't really care; all I cared about was that I was going home. But where was Edward?

**Edward's p.o.v.**

I didn't even want to get out of bed when the sun rose. I could hear the others still panicking downstairs. I didn't care, Bella wouldn't come back. Bella wouldn't forgive me. I just lay in my bed sulking and thinking about Bella.

Alice got a vision, but I didn't care what it was. I really didn't care about anything at all – beside Bella. The family left, I don't know if they had gone searching for Bella. They didn't know that she would be in La Push – a place where we couldn't look for her.

I just wanted to get back to my sleep-like-zombie-state.

I didn't even hear them come back through the door, but suddenly she was there, standing in the doorframe crying. She didn't come closer; she just stood there looking at me with huge eyes. I have no idea how I looked, probably like some crazy son of a bitch, but I didn't care.

I don't know if she would want me to come closer, so I didn't move at all. I just stood motionless looking at her with my mouth hanging open whispering her name once in a while.

After what felt like ages she moved. "Eddie!" she screamed running to my side and jumping into my embrace. I laughed out loud of relief and kissed her face and her neck. Never in my life had I felt such a great relief. "Bellie, Bellie, Bellie," I whispered into her neck and nuzzled my face in her hair. She smelled so good, like freesia, lavender and strawberries. She was so perfect. My dead hard started to pound furiously - so happy.


	17. Absolutely Amazing

**Chapter 17 – Absolutely Amazing**

**Rosalie's p.o.v.**

My baby was back. My baby was actually back here with me, and accepting what I was. I was beaming. Never in my life had I been this happy, maybe apart from the day that I found her, and the day I found Emmett. I was so happy that I didn't even care that she ran a bit to eagerly to Edward's bedroom the second we were home. I wanted to have more time with her, but right know I would give her everything she wanted – even if it was Edward.

I guess I owed him a bit too, I think he was a really big part of her decision to come back, and I was so happy right now, that that fact didn't even annoy me.

Emmett scooped me into his arms and kissed me eagerly, probably just as happy as me. I could hear Bella's crying and Edward's tearless sobs from upstairs – but I knew that they were all happy tears. They didn't even talk about what had happened.

Then he suddenly started humming the lullaby he had once composed for her – I hated to admit it, but if she had to find a man, then Edward was probably a good choice. I would never tell him that though, and I would really try the hardest to keep my thoughts from him.

The hours passed, and at last I was way too impatient to wait anymore. I wanted to see her, to hug my baby and kiss her, so I gave up trying to be nice. Call me selfish, I didn't care – I wanted to see her.

Apart from Edward's humming which never stopped there wasn't a single sound apart from Bella's heavy breathing.

I pushed the door gently to the side, and found Bella lying against Edward's chest. Her small hands held tight unto his shirt. He lay humming while stroking her beautiful brown hair. Her mouth had relaxed into a tiny o, and a small snore came out.

She was beautiful lying there and I went to the side of Edward's bed. I sat down beside my baby-girl and started rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder. Edward didn't even look at me, he kept humming and stroking.

I felt that Edward and I were having a little moment – and that was a very rare experience. I knew he felt it too, because he suddenly stopped humming, and he looked at me in awe. Then he shook his head shocked and went back to humming. Of our rare moments – this was the most beautiful one.

**Bella's p.o.v.**

I woke up in the evening finding Edward humming and stroking my hair and Momma rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder. How could I ever have questioned their love for me? This felt so safe and home, so natural.

"Bella honey, can I speak to you for a second" Momma said, her voice was full of love and passion, and I immediately knew that I had absolutely nothing to fear, that nothing had changed. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. I had turned into such an emotional wreck.

Momma carried me to her and Daddy's room and sat me on the bed.

"Baby, you have every reason to be scared and confused and angry at us right now. But I really want to tell you about us. Not all of it is happy; much of it is actually really scary and upsetting."

She told me about everything. How her life had been before she became a vampire. How Carlisle had changed Edward, then Esme, and then Momma. I felt so grateful to Grandpa – I don't know how my life would have been without any member of my family. She told me how she had saved Daddy – the real story, no editing this time. She told me about how Alice and Jasper had joined the family later on. She told me about rules and monsters and she told me details about their diet and Edward's, Alice's and Jasper's talents. She told me about how Edward couldn't read my mind, and how she had felt before she found me.

The hours flew while I listened to her stories with eagerness and curiosity. It was the most fantastic stories I had ever heard. I was really irritated when my stomach growled interrupting her telling about their adventures in Denali, where Edward had turned Tanya down. For some reason it was vitally important for me that he didn't want Tanya as a mate, and I laughed out with relief and the mental picture I had of a turned down Tanya.

"You should eat baby. You can always hear more. I actually think that you should go to your and Edward's meadow after dinner and he could show you some stuff and tell you more. He is in fact older than me, and he knows a lot more than I can ever tell" I stared at Momma with big eyes. Never in my life had Momma liked it when I spend all of my time with Edward, and now she actually suggested it herself. I stared at her in awe, and she looked back at me giving me a sarcastic nod as to tell me '_hey, I can be sweet and understanding about him… sometimes_'_. _

Grandma had made me dinner while I had spoken with Momma. She had made me a giant beef and some really good potatoes. It tasted heavenly, and I ate every bit of it. I hadn't really realized how hungry I had been.

After dinner Edward took me to our meadow. It felt like such a long time since we had been there. He carried me on his back while running with vampire-speed. Although I got a bit nauseous, it was the funniest thing I had ever tried. It was such a rush, and I loved to feel the wind in my hair.

When we got to the meadow he sat me down in the grass. He sat down beside me, but that wasn't good enough for me, so I crawled into his lap. He chuckled a bit, and then started running his fingers through my hair – it felt so nice.

"Tell me some stories Eddie. Like the stories Momma told me." I said, turning my head to see him smile. "Let's see, where do we start" he said, pretending to think about it. He started braiding my hair absent-minded – it was such a sweet gesture. I had never met a guy who could actually braid hair.

He told me more details about his own story, then how life had been before I came into his life. He told me about attacking me, and how he thought I smelled so much better than anybody he had ever met. He even told me about someone called the Volturi.

He was an amazing story teller, he described a lot and it was almost like being there. He even showed me some of the things he could do, like running really fast and lifting up heavy things. I was choking of laughter when he made a karate-chop on a stone. He looked like karate-kid, and I ran around after him trying to fight him. I knew he really didn't use any effort at all, but I wouldn't really have a change either.

He taught me a lot of stuff that he had learned in his many years. I hadn't thought that being with Edward could be more fun that it already was, but never in my life had I had such a good time. He was so free and fun and full of life. He didn't try to hold back one bit, he was himself all the way through.

And himself was absolutely amazing!

* * *

**The talk with Rosalie is dedicated to my reviewer **_EvanRachelandNikkiReedFanx_** and the time with Edward and Bella in the meadow is dedicated to **_Golden Perception _**who has helped me a lot through this story.**

**I think next chapter will be very fun to write, but you will just have to see why :P**


	18. Oh my God!

**I am sorry that it took me this long to update, but I have had the worst hang over ever, and I have been concentrating on my exams. (English tomorrow - Arrgh!) I hope that you all like it **

**Love Kristine**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 18 – Oh my God!

**Bella's p.o.v.**

**(Bella is now 13 years old)**

I was nervous as I sat beside Edward in his car – going to school. I had promised Jessica that she could come to my house today after school. I know it is weird, but I had never had any of my friends to my home before. I just didn't like when people messed with my private life. My family didn't mingle much with the society, and a lot of rumors flew around. I have no idea why I had chosen Jessica to be the first one to visit – She would surely spread even more rumors after.

Beside Grandpa Carlisle – or my dad as he was known as in Forks – my classmates hadn't seen my family. Well first day at school they had, but they didn't really remember much of it.

The others often drove me to school, but they didn't get out of the car, as they were supposed to meet at their own school 2 minutes later.

The only people who had seen the rest of the mysterious Cullen's were the people at the high school, and they weren't brave enough to talk to them.

Eddie gave me a kiss on the forehead before I got out of the car. The nervousness disappeared entirely when he did that – my whole body just relaxed. He drove away quickly, and I turned around and got knocked over by an overeager brunette with blue-grey eyes. "Bella, I can't believe that I am finally gonna meet your family, it will be so fun! I bet they are really smart. What do they look like, how many siblings do you have, how are ….." She had to take a break so she could get some air down her lungs before she passed out.

I rolled my eyes, this was so typical Jessica.

I spent the rest of the day dodging most of her questions. All I told her were how many siblings I had (her eyes had widened at the number), their names, and their age, and our "story". I had rehearsed for hours, so I was right about our so fake story.

How Carlisle and Esme had adopted us, and Rosalie and Jasper were twins, and that it wasn't that unnatural that they were dating Alice and Emmett.

Then Jessica asked a lot of questions about Edward until I told her he was 17. I guess that was a bit too old for her after all – which made me sigh in relief. There was no way I wanted Jessica to be my Aunt, and definitely not with Edward. He was mine. I know it is ridiculous to never expect him to find a mate, but I had this weird possessive feeling when it came to Edward. I had discovered that feeling years ago, and although it didn't make sense, I had a great respect for it. Edward was mine – end of story!

I screamed out in relief when I saw Grandpa Carlisle's car in the school parking lot – finally interrupting Jessica's 100 questions. "Gra... Dad!" Stupid Bella! It's dad, not grandpa. I mentally hit myself on the forehead for that one, and Carlisle gave me a Bella-be-careful-and-think-before-you-speak-look. I gave him my best I-am-sorry-puppy-eyes in return, and he instantly cheered up. I was well aware of my ability to get my way about most things. I wasn't greedy about it though.

"Jessica looked very different, her whole face looked dead-serious, and she gave Carlisle a weird smile: "Hello Dr. Cullen" she said, her voice really formal. I looked down at my feet, blushing in embarrassment over my friend. Well, I guess she was just trying to be polite, but she wasn't meeting the president here, she could be casual.

Carlisle however just gave her a sweet smile and replied: "Just call me Carlisle, Jessica." She nodded her red head, blushing herself. This was going to be a nightmare.

When we reached the house Jessica's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. I got really nervous again – I knew that my house were much larger than the others' in class. The whole family stood inside the living room to greet us. When Jessica took a look at my family her mouth literally fell open. I blushed once again – please let us just go to my room.

She took turns shaking hands with the whole family – wincing every time she touched their cold skin. Hmm... I guessed I was used to the cold by now, I hardly noticed it anymore.

I observed that she held Edward's hand a little longer than the others' – and it pissed me of. I was turning into a psycho, I actually wanted to attack her, and tear her hair out by the roots. She just stood there blushing and fanning her eyelashes – I guess she didn't care about his age anymore. Shallow bitch!

I was very pleased when Edward started looking awkward, and tried gently to twist his hand out of Jessica's. I took Jessica's hand and showed her towards my bedroom, not wanting her to spend more time with Edward. "Do you want pizzas for supper Bellie?" Edward shouted after me. I don't know why, but it suddenly made me all warm and fuzzy inside that he used his nickname. "Sure Eddie, that would be great!" I shouted back, and then mentally slapped myself on the forehead again – I didn't want Jessica to hear my nickname for him – I was the only one allowed to use that.

When we were safely locked in my room Jessica squealed in excitement, while jumping up and down. "Oh my God Bella! Your family is drop-dead-gorgeous! Why have you hidden them away from us? And Edward especially! Holy crap, I could just rape him right there in the room. I…" she must have noticed my murderous glare, because she stopped instantly and looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet my eyes. Shallow, crazy, idiotic bitch!

**Edward's p.o.v.**

I could hear Jessica's squeal from upstairs. Her disgusting immature fantasies had made me want to gag, and I was so relieved when Bella took her away from me. I had never seen Bella so angry and irritated – she kept her mouth shut, but I could easily see it in all of her features. For some weird reason her possessiveness made me warm and fuzzy inside.

Jessica continued upstairs: "Oh my God Bella! Your family is drop-dead-gorgeous! Why have you hidden them away from us? And Edward especially! Holy crap, I could just rape him right there in the room. I…" I could just imagine Bella giving her a look that would kill anybody's nerve. Bella could be so tough and dangerous if she wanted to.

For some reason I wanted Bella to hear Jessica talk about how good-looking I was. For some reason I wanted Bella to know and think this too. I shook my head lightly and sighed. What had gotten into me these days? I took my phone out to call the pizzeria.

An hour after the doorbell rang. "Bellie, the pizza man is here!" I shouted, and I could hear the TV pause upstairs. They had watched Romeo and Juliet. Jessica had complained a couple of times over their so called old, incomprehensible, crap-language and Bella had shushed her murmuring something about her being shallow, idiotic and not being respectful for the classics. I couldn't agree with her more, if Jessica just knew that Bella had been able to speak and understand this language since she was 6.

When they came down the stairs a little chuckle slipped out between my lips. Of course Bella had cried – she always did. Her eyes were red and puffy. Jessica rushed down to take the chair beside mine.

"Hello Eddie," she said fluttering her eyelashes and smiling. I froze and noticed that Bella did to. I couldn't help it, but a little snarl slipped out. Bella was the fucking only one who had permission to call me that. It just didn't sound right when others did. Jessica jumped frightened away from me, and Bella couldn't help but laugh at it. I smiled at her showing her that she and only she had permission to call me Eddie. She smiled back at me, and then it hit me. All the weird possessive reasons and feelings finally made sense.

I loved her - Like loved her, loved her - Like I was in fucking love with her. Oh my God!

* * *

**Edward has finally seen the light - Hallelujah! :D**

**I hope you all remember to see MTV awards tonight, I know I can't wait :) I will be staying up till 5 am, to see it - call me freak ! :S**


	19. Bella I love you

**Chapter 19 – Bella I love you**

**Bella's p.o.v.**

**Bella's p.o.v.**

**(Bella has just turned 14)**

3 months had gone since Jessica had been here - 3 awful months. Edward had behaved so differently since then. He never kissed me on my forehead or my cheeks or my nose, he rarely hugged me, and let me sit on his lap, and when he did touch me he pulled away quickly and looked ashamed, and excited? He was just acted so weird, and I really didn't like it. Most of the time the air was filled with awkwardness and I just missed the way we used to hang out – casually and joking and cuddling and stuff.

Every time I tried to confront him about it I chickened out, and I hated myself for it. I was supposed to be able to talk to Edward about anything. I was just really afraid that it was my entire fault. Maybe he didn't want to be with me after seeing who I hung out with at school. Or even worse – I think – Maybe he had a crush on Jessica, maybe I had misinterpreted him. Maybe it had just been wishful-thinking that he didn't even want to look at her. What if he were really head over heels for her already? I wanted to kill myself for bringing her here. I hated myself, I hated that Shallow bitch! Edward should be able to see how she really is; he is a mind reader for Christ sake!

But he hadn't even said a word about her – Whereas Jessica wouldn't shut up about Edward. He should know that he could tell me everything – even that. I even think I could not kill her, if she was really important to him. I smiled to myself, pleased that I was human enough to want him to be happy – God I was no better than Momma.

I knocked on the door to his room, and found him lying on the bed reading a book. He didn't look up, but his eyes narrowed like he had a harder time concentrating on the book. I sat on the edge of the bed and read the title of the book: Romeo and Juliet.

"I didn't think you liked that book" I said, not really knowing how to begin. He sighed and lay down the book, and looked at me with a look I couldn't quite identify.

"Just tell me what you want Bella"

I instantly felt like a chicken again, and I had no idea why. Come on Bella, this is Edward we are talking about – why so nervous? My inner pep-talk actually started to help, and then I let it all out in one quick breath. If he wasn't a vampire my words would have been too quick to understand. "DoyouloveJessica?" At first he just looked at me silently, and then out of nowhere he burst into laughter. He couldn't stop, he would have cried of laughter is he was able to. He just kept on going and I just stood there with a blank expression on my face enjoying the sound of his laughter. It sounded so beautiful, and I realized that I missed it even more than I had thought. When his laughter finally died down he looked at me in awe. "No silly girl, why would you think that?"

"You have just been acting so weird since she was here, and it's pissing me of Edward. I miss you, you are not my Eddie!" I shouted now, angry and embarrassed that he had laughed at me – although still relieved by the fact that he didn't love her.

He looked like I had hit a place below the belt. He looked torn and painful and on the edge of dry-sobbing. "I am so sorry Bellie. I'll make it up to you. I am so sorry, I'll go back to normal – I promise. Even if I have to make chocolate-chip pancakes for the rest of your life against your mother's wish!" he said, and I just couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Well, then you better start on the pancakes now" I said smug. He smirked at me, and my heartbeat stopped. Never in my life had I seen a smile that gorgeous. His teeth were white and straight, and the smile a bit crooked. It would make the mouth on everybody fall open in awe. I shook my head, wanting the naughty thoughts out of it – he is your best friend Bella! CUT IT!

I followed him to the kitchen and sat on the table swinging my legs, while watching Edward cook. Jessica was right – he really was beautiful. I wonder why I had never noticed, I guess I was used to it.

His bronze hair was a sexy mess, and he was tall and lean yet muscular. His jaw was beautiful and all of his features looked absolutely perfect. He was one Greek-god-looking creature – How in the world could I have missed that for all these years. I knew my whole family was beautiful, I am not an idiot. But Edward – he wasn't just beautiful. He was fucking drop dead gorgeous!

I watched him almost drooling when he reached after something on the top shelf, and his shirt revealed a bit of the delicious pale skin on his back. I imagined touching it, feeling the cold skin under my warm hand. Bella! You are such a pervert – he is practically your brother, and you are just 14!

He bent down to reach the sugar in the bottom of the closet, his delicious buttocks pointed against me. I had such a huge craving for him right now, and for the first time in my life I just really wanted to kiss him – like really kiss him. My hormones were going crazy, and I couldn't stop staring at his ass. I was disrupted by a cough behind me, and I froze – easily recognizing my father's I-am-here-Bella-don't-try-anything-funny cough.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

It was killing me not to touch Bella. I wanted to touch her more than I had ever wanted before. I wanted to caress her sweet soft cheek, and feel the Goosebumps I left there. I wanted to touch those soft cherry-scented full lips, and I wanted to stroke her long brown beautiful hair. They were all things I had done before, but I had never meant them in the way I wanted to mean them now.

While making her pancakes I noticed that she was unusually quiet, and the couple of times I glanced quickly at her, I found her staring at me – not just looking, staring. I was really afraid that she was starting to see through my façade. That she would know how I really felt about her.

I noticed Emmett entering the kitchen while I was looking for the sugar on the bottom of the closet, my ass high in the air.

My mouth fell open at the vision that filled Emmett's mind – the vision he saw right now - Bella drooling hungrily while staring at my ass. Emmett coughed and both Bella and I froze. Bella's cheeks blushed crimson and I got warm inside. I knew people found us attractive, but Bella wasn't normal, and the fact that she thought I looked good meant a lot to me – for the first time.

Oh God Bella I love you!

* * *

**Probably thought that Edward was going to tell her didn't you? (from the name of the chapter) **

**Congratulations for Robert, Kristen and Twilight for their awards last night at the MTV Movie awards!**


	20. Edward's abs

**Hello everybody.**

**I was asked by a reviewer why Bella had to check Edward's ass out in last chapter - thinking it was disgusting and wanting her to check out his abs instead.**

**First of all - Edward's ass is definately NOT disgusting! It is absolutely perfect :D **

**And Second - Edward isn't Jacob. He doesn't have that weird need to go around without a shirt all the time. He is sofisticated and modern, and Bella really hasn't had a chance to see his delicious abs yet - therefore the butt my dear friend, hope that answers your "question" :P **

**I posted this because I want all of you to be able to vote with me (I'll be very embarassed if I lose this one) IS IT DISGUSTING TO BE CHECKING EDWARD'S ASS OUT ?**

**Love Kristine**

Well this chapter is for those of you who really miss Edward's abs (I have to admit that I do as well)

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Edward's abs**

**Bella's p.o.v.**

I was getting ready for my last day at school. The year had come to an end, and all of us was about to attend to high school. Everybody else was just attending Forks high school, but my family had decided to move on – like they often did.

We were going to some place in Canada this time, and I really couldn't wait. I would miss some of my friends here, but my family was really the closest ones I had, and it would be nice to keep Jessica away from Edward. She had never really stopped talking about him. Mike was starting to flirt with me a little to, and I actually found that kind of creepy. I mean it was MIKE – the guy who had pulled my plaits, pulled the chair away from under me, and laughed when I fell. It was just soo wrong.

I looked around in my room. It seemed so empty without all the books and the little knick-knacks that made the house look like a home. The bare walls looked cold and white without all of my and Edward's drawings, and the windowsill had a high lack of family-pictures.

The floor needed some mess – not much, just a bit, so you could see that it was used and being lived in. But that was just the point; it wasn't going to be lived in anymore – at least not for another 100 years.

A little tear fell down my cheek as I realized that this was the last time I would walk this floor, and touch these walls. At least as a human (yes, I had started to give that whole vampire-thing a thought – although I wouldn't tell my family). The house was just filled with some of my best memories, and it was going to be so hard to leave them behind.

"Bella-honey! Your sandwich is on the kitchen-counter" shouted Grandma from downstairs. I jumped out of my room, and sprang into a half naked Edward. He had just showered. His hair was wet, and dripping down his face. I looked at him from top to toe, and I couldn't keep myself from ogling and blushing. He only wore a towel around the waist, which he seemed to hold onto very tightly right now, like I might attack him – well, to be fair, that was a possibility.

His body was muscular and lean at the same time. You could easily see the muscles in his over arms flex as he was frozen and then relax as he did. His pale skin was looked perfect and my eyes traveled down to his chest and stomach – Very bad idea I might say. How in the world was I going to look away again?

He was more muscular than I had thought. His beautiful chest heaved up and down with every unnecessary breath he took and his abs – Oh my god his abs. They were VERY evident, and I had to tie my hands tight at my bag if I should keep them away from touching him. I just really wanted to feel that delicious 6 – no 8-pack of his.

His hipbones were very prominent as well. He had a light trail of hair on the lower stomach and I followed it with my eyes, only to be disappointed when I reached the towel. What if I accidentally snatch that towel and… Bad thoughts Bella! Stop it.

I closed my eyes, and murmured a low sorry – I knew he would hear – and then blushed. I don't think that I have blushed that much in… forever.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the sandwich and gorged myself in the delicious taste of ham, salad and Esme's special dressing. Nobody could make sandwiches like Grandma, they always tasted amazing although they were simple with just a little touch of Esme – like her dressing.

The ride to school was silent and awkward. Edward drove me since he had to run a few errands in town – they were already done with school for the year.

I had just gotten out of the car when Edward took my hand – firmly but gentle as well. "Bella?" he said leaning over my seat.

I looked into his eyes. There were really dark, he must not have hunted for a long time. He didn't seem to be able to find the right words or really want to say this, but I looked at him staying silent, trying to be polite. I felt like this was going to be very important, or very embarrassing. He seemed… nervous? But Edward was never nervous! Maybe he saw that I was totally checking him out in the passage this morning – of course he did. That must have been really obvious – nobody could miss that.

I blushed, thinking about it, and that seemed to get his thoughts running again. "You know what? Doesn't matter" he finished. I felt my shoulders sink. And I had been so sure that it was important. He gave me his most gorgeous crooked signature smile, and chuckled a bit seeing my reaction – which was lame and embarrassing. I knew I was ogling and going even redder than before, but I couldn't help it. I just found this boy really attractive, that's all!

"I'll come get you when school is finished okay Bellie?" He gave me a kiss on my forehead and my heart-beat started going at double-pace. Edward chuckled and drove away, leaving me alone on the school parking lot.

I walked towards the school thinking about Edward. He was my very best friend – he had always been. Lately I have just felt like something was different about us, and I didn't know what it was. It was unknown, and I couldn't figure out if I liked it or not. There had just been so much tension, and awkward moments.

I guess some of it was because I happened to have reached an age where the hormones really kicked in, and he was just so attractive and sweet and gorgeous. But I am sure that he felt some of the same emotions too – although I had no idea why. And then there was the biggest question. What does it all mean?

Is it really normal to want to kiss your best friend, to want to touch him and be with him all the time?

I had no idea, and I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize that Jessica stood talking to me.

I just mmm'ed and aah'ed at what felt like the right time, while I kept on dreaming about Edward's delicious abs.

And I swear, a bit of drool literally fell down my cheek and chin landing on the floor. I was so doomed.


	21. At least they didn't flirt

**Chapter 21 – It least they didn't flirt**

**Bella's p.o.v.**

I sat bouncing in the seat of the car. It was my first day of our new high school in Canada, and I couldn't wait to get started. At one point I was nervous to the point of nausea, and I just wanted to go home and bury myself in a hole – being the shy person that I am.

On the other side I looked forward to learning a lot of stuff, and then there was Edward. We had already gotten our schedules, and I had most of my classes with Edward, apart from gym – luckily Alice had that one with me – and Trig. The thought of being able to stare at Edward the whole day totally made up for the nervousness of having to meet new kids.

The summer holidays had been amazing. We had spent the entire time in the new house. Esme had worked on it for two days only. It had been a wreck at first, but Esme was amazing at this. My room was much alike my old one and it surprisingly felt like home instantly. I was so ready to fill this room with new memories on my own – and I had a feeling that they were going to be good.

I got out of the car, and a big gulp got stuck in my throat. This school was much bigger than my old one, and there were high school students everywhere.

Everybody seemed to look at us as we walk towards the school, and I started feeling very self-conscious. I leaned against Edward and whispered shocked of the attention: "Do I have remainders from breakfast all over my face, or something?"

He chuckled sympathetically, "no, some people are just very shallow. They can't help but stare at you. You know that is the prize of being beautiful" he answered then froze.

I blushed violently. Edward said that I was beautiful. I knew that he was just trying to cheer me up, but it also worked. My insides got all warm and mushy.

I spend first class sitting next to Edward, while the teacher introduced herself, and talked about what she wanted to teach us, and what she expected from us in the next year. Edward wrote me funny messages and drawings on his notebook, and I answered them in my clumsy scribble. The few times that I didn't look at Edward, his notebook or the teacher I looked around at my classmates, and once again I felt self-conscious.

Every one of them kept starring, while pretending to listen to the teacher. I knew Edward was gorgeous, so it was obvious that the girls would look, but the boys kind of scared me a bit. Sometimes a boy would stare a bit too creepy or too much and Edward would growl very low, while muttering something too low for me to hear.

Although the growl wasn't animalistic or loud – nothing like I knew he could when angry – the boys showed away instantly with a scared expression. I didn't know if I should laugh or feel sympathetic – I was very pleased in a way. I didn't like the attention, and it gave me a bit confidence that Edward didn't want them to stare.

I knew just how he felt – I wanted to rip all of the girls' heads off. Was it possible to stare more obvious than that – I knew I looked like that sometimes too, not that I would admit it. I hissed at them a few times, which made Edward smile.

My next class was horrible – it was Trig. I didn't like trig, and this was the class Edward wasn't in. I sat down in the back, so people couldn't stare. Somehow they managed though, and I hated it. When the class ended they didn't even give me a chance to get up, they ambushed me with one question after the other.

Some of the guys were flirting and some of them were playing cool. One boy came over to me to introduce himself, and all the others turned away looking sad and defeated and they left the room. I could easily tell that this guy was the most popular one. The one who ruled this place, the one who every guy wanted to be, the one who always got everything he wanted.

A lump got stuck in my throat and I found it difficult to breathe. He introduced himself, and didn't hesitate before he asked me out – well, ask was probably not the right word. He just said where we were going, and when he would pick me up, not even asking for my opinion. I tried to decline very gently, but this guy had temper and was persistent. I already hated this guy - Andrew Geller. He had brown hair soaked in hair gel, and dull grey eyes. He was tan, although he lived in this sunless town, and he had creepy white teeth – almost too white. His clothes were very expensive looking, and it was easy to see that he was a ladies' man.

He grabbed my wrist, and tried to persuade me into going on a date with him. My insides turned to stone, and for one moment I thought I would gag. I tried to twist my arm out of his hand, but he held on really tight. He turned my arm around and kissed my wrist. "Please Isabella" he said looking at me through his eyelashes, talking in a voice he probably meant was sexy and seducing.

I felt very uneasy and scared and I shook my wrist wanting him to let go of me.

His other arm crept around my waist, and I could feel my eyes getting big with shock and fright.

"Release her right now!" a voice said from the door. Although I knew that voice really well, it sounded really different than it used to. Edward's tone was murderous, and I hated to admit that it actually scared me a bit. His eyes were black and his hands were clenched by his side.

I could feel Andrew getting nervous and scared beside me, but he kept his charade up.

"Why would I listen to you?" he snapped at Edward. I couldn't keep my eyes away from Edward, but it was like he didn't even notice that I was here. Edward couldn't take his eyes away from Andrew, he was seeing red.

"Because she is my girlfriend you idiot, and keep her filthy hands of her!" Edward snarled, and then looked at me for the first time – probably watching how I would react. I felt my eyes getting even wider. I could almost feel the sparkle that I knew filled my eyes right now. I had never thought about it before, I had always seen him as a friend and a brother, but now that he had said it, I couldn't see him any other way than boyfriend.

Of course I loved Edward; I was absolutely madly in love with him. And now he had doomed both of us for saying that.

I know he had only said it because he wanted to get rid of Andrew, but I didn't care. I loved him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

I didn't even notice that Andrew was gone; I just stood there staring at Edward. I went over to his side crying from the aftershock, and hugging him. He tried to comfort me and apologized for saying that I was his girlfriend, he just couldn't think of any other way.

I tried to make a joke out of it, not wanting him to apologize, that made me feel bad. "At least I won't get so many creep stares anymore" I said, and smirked at Edward. His face fell, and I didn't know why.

Well, I had thought that neither Edward nor I would get stares when we were "together" but I was dead wrong. All of them kept staring at us like we were two show dogs. It was really irritating – but at least people didn't flirt anymore.

* * *

**And finally Bella has seen the light. I wonder how long they will last before telling each other :P**

**This chapter was dedicated to **_I love EDWARD all the way _**who wanted Bella and Edward to be attractive to their fellow high school students.**

**-I love your name btw. I love Edward all the way too :)**


	22. Juice and Surprise equals soaked Edward

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Bouclette7_** who wanted Bella to learn self defence - A very cool idea. Can't wait for her to have to use it :)**

**So close to 100 reviewers. You are so cool guys ;)**

**-Kristine**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22 – Juice + Surprise = soaked Edward

**Edward's p.o.v.**

I was absolutely furious. I had never felt it this strongly, but I had the biggest desire to beat Andrew to death. I wanted to break every single bone in his body and bite him until he begged me to stop. I wanted to get Bella away from him, never see him again. I wish I was able to cry, I wanted to get some of the anger out of my body. Bella didn't deserve a murder – not that I hadn't murdered before.

The rest of the school day had passed unusually quiet. I think the others sensed that something was wrong. Bella had tried to start a few conversations, but had given up after a short time. Jasper and Alice had taken Alice's Porsche, and I drove with Rosalie, Emmett and Bella. I wanted to drive my own car, but since Alice and I were supposed to be 15 years old, we had to be driven around. I hated it.

Bella and I were silent on the backseat, and Rosalie kept glaring at us – well mostly me – in the rearview-mirror. Bella folded her hands around my arm and padded it lightly. I had been frozen all day, but the second she touched me I melted under her tiny palms. I turned my head and looked at her and gave her a warm smile. Her heart started to beat faster and she gave me a shy smile in return. She looked breathtaking, her easy blush creeping to every part of her face. I couldn't help but chuckle, and she shook her head lightly.

Well there was one good thing about the day's event. Bella and I were now "dating". Although it was fake, it gave me a big pleasure to think it. I wanted to be able to shout it from the top of the roof, to tell people about it, and I wanted to be able to kiss Bella – not just on the forehead, but at her plumb pink lips too.

When we had reached the house I saw Alice and I unable to stop myself I sprang out of the car wanting to rip her arm off or something.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE IT?" I screamed at her. "You should have looked out for her, been there to help her!" She looked so calm, and it irritated me a lot.

_Edward, she was never in any big danger. And I am so busy looking after Jasper. It has been a hard time for him as well. At least you got the pleasure of calling her your girlfriend, huh? That must be something._

I knew that I had no reason to be mad at Alice, and it irritated. I wanted to have someone to beat for this, someone who could pay for it. But I couldn't beat up Andrew, he was just human… Could I ? I really wanted to.

**Bella's p.o.v.**

Edward told the whole family what had happened. I had expected them to tell him to relax and breathe. Telling him that he was overreacting, but they responded in the same way he had done – well maybe not as harshly, but it was still overreacting. Grandpa was the only one who remained calm. The only change was a worried look. That was one of the things I really loved about grandpa. He was always calm and had had a comprehensive view over things.

Esme overreacted too, just in a different way than the others. At first they froze, and then they screamed and shouted at each other. Esme however kept silent. She just rushed to my side and held me close while sobbing.

Two hours later I found myself learning self-defense on the porch. I swear they were taking this too far – none of them were going to leave me alone anyway, and I am pretty sure that they were able to defend me. But they didn't want to hear me complain, they said I had to be able to defend myself from anyone.

So they spend 3 hours teaching me some of the basics, and I had to admit that I enjoyed it. The thought of me kicking some boy's butt was just too tempting to make me stop.

Alice had been gone the whole practicing and came back with a gift for me. Inside was a pepper-spray. I giggled a bit, and then I blushed for absolutely no reason.

Edward made me a pizza for dinner. I looked at him while he decorated it with different toppings. He was so beautiful in a kitchen. He looked so professional, whirling around with different kinds of toppings and spices putting just the right amount of them on. He knew I loved his pizzas. The toppings were never what you expected on a pizza, but together they just tasted wonderful. I had always wondered how he could make such good food without the proper taste.

When he took it out of the oven he placed it on a plate in front of me, looking expectant at me. I took a bite, and then felt like I had died and gone to heaven. It tasted so good, the best one so far, so I told him, and he gloated. "Only the best for my girlfriend" he smirked, and I giggled and went red. His eyes had a lovely gleam in them, and my heart went crazy.

Oh, How I loved to hear him say that. I just wish it was true and he meant it.

* * *

Months passed. People kept staring, and Edward and I kept up our charade. I wasn't really a good actress, but since I really was madly in love with Edward, we didn't get caught. Edward however was a really really god actor. He kept giving me these glances and smiles and he always did things that would make my heart flutter, and would make him chuckle in return.

"Hey Bellie?" Edward said one morning while I ate breakfast. He sounded really nervous and it made me anxious. Edward was never nervous. "I was.. uhm.. I was wandering if you wanted to go to the Christmas prom with… uhm.. me?"

I froze – I bet even my heart stopped beating. I couldn't help spitting the juice in my mouth out at him in surprise. My cheeks instantly started flaming up with colour.

He was surprised, that was easy to see, but he quickly defended himself: "I mean to keep our pretence up of course. It would only be common for a "couple" to go together" He made question marks with his fingers around couple.

My heart sank in my chest, and I couldn't keep my disappointment from showing on my face. I felt like crying, but I pulled myself together. I wasn't going to cry in front of Edward over this. He wouldn't stop asking before I had answered him what was wrong – and believe me, I was not going to.

He seemed to be calculating, but I let it go, and went to get my bag to go for school.

I found Edward in the kitchen wiping his head with a towel. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the sight.

Edward looked at me with a smug smile. "So you like that, huh?" he said, and then he was gone – I was really getting tired of vampire speed.

I turned around, in time to see Edward squirt Juice in my face. He had that weird gleam in his eyes and a teasing grin. No matter how much he had to break my heart and crush it after, you had to love him. It was impossible not to.


	23. Truly a daughter of Rosalie

**This is so cool guys. We have passed a hundred reviews. You are really great, I'm proud of you. **

**This chapter is dedicated to** _Invisiblelace_** who wanted a prom scene and again to **_Bouclette7_** who wanted Bella to learn self-defense and do something useful with it. **

**I really had a fun time writing the end of this chapter, and I hope you will enjoy reading it too.**

**-Kristine**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 – Truly a daughter of Rosalie

**Bella's p.o.v.**

Momma and Alice had spent hours trying to make me beautiful. They just had to realize that I wasn't a vampire – I couldn't possibly be that beautiful. Alice had bought a beautiful midnight-blue floor length dress.

I took a glance in the mirror for the first time, and my mouth instantly shot open. It didn't look like me at all. I had big curly hair to my waist, and my skin looked beautiful – almost like a porcelain doll. It was pale in a beautiful way with a pretty blush on my cheeks – yeah, like I needed make-up for that.

My eyes were framed by thick long lashes and my lips were soft and pink and shining – while still looking natural – and tasting like cherry. They dress looked fantastic. It clung to the curves I was starting to get, and it made me look older, giving me cleavage. Alice had given me a pair of silver stilettos. We had argued a bit about that – me being the clumsiest person alive – but I had to admit that they made my legs look really long and really hot. I couldn't help but feel confident and sexy. Never in my life had I looked this amazing. Mission seduce Edward was starting to look good.

I stepped up from the make-up chair when Momma said it was time for us to go. I stopped at the top of the stairs where my eyes caught Edward. He looked breathtaking in the black tuxedo he wore. I could feel my heartbeat quicken, and the whole family instantly looked at me and then Edward. My face was on fire, I hoped it wasn't that obvious, but who was I kidding – I was always obvious.

I decided to man up, unless I wanted my mission to crumble. I carefully went down the stairs concentrating on my steps swaying my hips a little bit on purpose.

When I had almost reached the end I looked up at Edward who wore the warmest smile I had ever seen, and I could feel my legs getting week. I tripped in my dress, and Edward was at my side holding me before I could blink. I guess there was another good thing about these shoes – it was an excellent way to get Edward's hands on me. I couldn't ignore the electric shot that went through me when he touched me, and I wondered if he felt it too.

The dance was amazing. I had never been a good dancer, but Edward helped me through it, and believe me – he could dance. We swirled across the dance floor, and for the first time in my life I actually felt graceful. And the feeling of being in Edward's arms was amazing, I had never felt this safe and happy in my life, and I never wanted the evening to end.

My whole family was gathered around a table when the music suddenly stopped. Mrs. Wellington stood behind the mike with two crowns in her hand.

"Hi everybody. I hope that you are enjoying the party. I have a few announcements to make. As you all know we have voted on who should become this year's prom king and prom queen."

She struggled with the envelope which contained the winners.

"This year's prom king is…. Andrew Geller" the teacher shouted, and some loud cheers erupted from the table containing Andrew's friends while the rest of the room applauded half-hearted. My family started looking furious, apart from Edward who broke out in laughter shocking all of us.

"He.. he cheated with.. with the votes" Edward managed to get out in between laughing-fits. My whole table broke out laughing, and we received a bunch of those then-they-are-crazy-after-all looks.

When they room finally went silent the teacher started speaking again. "And then the one we have all been waiting for. The prom queen is..." I noticed a bunch of snobbish-girls leaning closer to the stage, one of them already stood up; probably ready to hear her name. "The queen is... Isabella Cullen" she finished, and the whole hall broke out in applaud. The girls looked at me with staggering looks, and my own table whistled and hooted and cheered. Never in my life had I imagined tiny Alice able to shout that loud.

I was having an out of body experience. My legs carried me to the stage without my permission, and I could feel the warmth in my face from the blush.

I almost fell when I finally reached the stage. She placed the plastic-crown on top of my face, and I saw Edward smiling encouragingly at me. Umm... He was so beautiful and sexy. I shook my head a bit – back to business Bella –concentrate.

"And now, the famous prom king and queen dance" shouted the teacher into the mike. Both Edward and I lost our faces, and I could practically see him snarl.

The music started, and Andrew took my hand guiding me to the dance floor, while people made a circle around us. Oh God, I wanted to kill myself.

Andrew placed a hand on my shoulder and one on my back, and started swinging us from side to side – he wasn't a better dancer than I was.

I could feel the hand on my back sliding lower and lower until it touched my ass giving it a tiny squeeze. That's it – He totally crossed the line. I slammed my heel into his foot, and then took a step back. I hit his nose with the heel of my hand – probably breaking it. Then I punched him once in the stomach and then kneed him in the balls. He fell to the ground clutching his abdomen with one hand and his nose with the other. I could see the blood flood from his face. "If you ever touch me again you pervert I will make sure you die, got that!" I shouted and turned to face my table with a satisfied smile.

The whole table was laughing harder than I had ever seen before. Well, I guess all that self-defense was useful after all. I noticed that Jasper was missing – Alice had probably seen that the blood would fall, and showed him out before something bad could happen.

"Oh God Bella, that was the coolest thing I have ever seen! You are truly your Mom's daughter" Daddy chuckled and gave me his fist, so I could punch it. Momma gave me a proud and satisfied smile and Edward was beaming. There really was no other word for that.

"We better get out now; the principal will be here in 4 and a half minute to yell at Bella" Alice said, not able to hide the smile either.

We went outside, and Edward pulled me aside. "Bella, I have a surprise for you. We'll take my car." my mouth stood open, and I was really excited although I have no idea what it could be.

We got into his car – he had turned "16" and gotten his driver's license, and he went nowhere without his car now.

The last thing I saw before we sped out of the school parking lot was Jasper waiting and Alice giving me an encouraging smile. "Just go to sleep. The ride is a bit long" Edward said, and then started humming the lullaby he had once composed for me. I didn't last long before I felt my eyes dropping. The next thing I knew I was dreaming about Edward.

* * *

**I don't know if you can feel it to, but I think we are really close to admit some feelings here. I am about to close the story (About 4 more chapters). When I am finished I might write some extras if some of you ask for it.**

**-Love Kristine **


	24. My Mom was going to kill me!

**My very very very lucky friend has won a contest and is actually going to meet the KRISTEN STEWART and the TAYLOR LAUTNER in Sweden the 21th of June. (No Robert, if there had been I would have died with jalousy. She wasn't allowed to bring a friend, but she would have brought me. SO IRRITATING.**

**But this chapter is dedicated to her, and I want the opportunity to wish her a very good trip, and the best of luck. AND SHE HAVE TO GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH ! :D**

**So this chapter is for Ditte, one of my very best friends, I love you so much.**

**-Love Kristine**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 – Mom was going to kill me!

**Edward's p.o.v.**

She looked so cute while sleeping. I had never been this distracted while driving, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from Bella. I loved watching her sleep, she always looked so peaceful. Her hair was spread messy around her head, her mouth was relaxed into a little o and once in a while she would mumble something about prom or family or best friend or kicking Andrew in the groin. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Edward" she said, and I froze. What if she had woken up and found me staring at her, like really staring. But she turned around and mumbled my name again.

She dreamt about me! I couldn't believe it. My insides got warm and I swear my dead heart almost started to beat. Oh, how I loved this girl.

I turned down the road I knew so well, and stopped the car. Bella stirred a bit when I picked her up in my arms, but she didn't wake up, she just snuggled into my chest and grabbed a chunk of my shirt in her hands. Her warm regular breath met my cold chest. It felt amazing, so warm – in a nice way.

I laid her down into the grass, and her hands released my shirt. "Bella honey, you can wake up now sweetie." She began to mumble something about a good dream, and she kept her eyes shut tight. I shook her shoulder lightly, and she sighed and opened her eyes, and then she said the strangest thing: "Why won't I wake up?"

**Bella's p.o.v.**

My dream was so good. Edward and I were back in our meadow and we had fun talking about everything. He kept stroking my hair and my chin, and Goosebumps rose on my skin where he touched me. We danced in the meadow, like we had been dancing at the prom – swirling around. The air was cold and freezing, but I didn't care. When the dance had finished he laid me down in the grass. He leaned closer, like he was going to kiss me, and I could feel his sweet breath on my face, tickling it. "Bella honey, you can wake up now sweetie" Edward's voice sounded, and my vision started to get slurry. I didn't want to wake up, and I tried to keep the picture in my sight, but it slurred away. I sighed. Edward was going to pay for ruining my dream just as I got to the good part. I opened my eyes and saw my dream in front of me. We sat in the meadow and Edward squatted beside me. I sat up looking around – it was exactly like my dream. "Why won't I wake up?" I asked, and Edward started looking confused.

"Bella, you are awake" he said, and I could feel my eyes getting big and moist. He had brought me here, to our meadow – the meadow I had missed so much – my favorite place in the whole world. The tears fell down my cheeks and I started sobbing hysterically.

"Is something wrong Bellie? Aww..Don't ruin your pretty make-up. Alice will kill me." He said and I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. His thumb caressed my face to get the black mascara-lines away.

When he was done he smiled at me. I could help but burst out laughing, I was so happy. I collected myself and started running around in the meadow on bare feet squealing of delight like a little girl. He laughed at the sight, and I just kept shouting out whatever came to my mind. "This is fantastic! I've missed this place! This is wonderful! I love you Eddie! I.." –Wait did I just say that out loud. I looked over at Edward who had stopped laughing. He sat frozen, and I ran over to his side, rummaging my head for bad excuses, but I came up empty.

"Edward I am so sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't mean it that way" I mumbled, knowing he wouldn't believe me. I was such a horrible liar.

He put a finger over my mouth wanting me to shut up while he sat there deep in thought. I silenced at once, and I must admit that it was really hard not to lick the finger that was placed on my mouth like some stupid animal. I knew my head was bright crimson right now, and I was happy he wasn't looking at me at all. He kept staring at absolutely nothing – deep in thought.

After what felt like ages Edward finally looked at me. "I'm so sorry" I began when he removed his finger but he shushed me. Then the most fantastic thing happened, and once again I doubted that I wasn't dreaming. He was leaning closer and closer, looking at my lips and licking his own. Then he looked me in my eyes so he could see how I was reacting. I was frozen with panic, but I wanted him to kiss me so much. He leaned closer and closer and finally his lips touched mine.

It was heaven. His lips were cold and firm, but they still felt soft, and when they touched mine it felt like my lips were on fire. He carefully opened his mouth a bit, and I could feel his sweet breath colliding with mine. It felt like my whole head was filled up with his sweet breath making me unable to think about what I was doing. He started nibbling on my lower lip, and it felt so amazing. I glided closer and without even noticing how my hands got there, I tugged lightly in his hair making him moan.

I carefully slid my tongue out to lick is lip just begging for entrance – which he granted me. I started massaging his tongue with mine, but soon it turned into a needing battle for dominance. I had to break the kiss needing some air. He looked at me with that weird gleam in his eyes again, smiling the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen – and that's something.

My head was spinning and I my cheeks started to hurt with the big smile I knew I had on my face.

"Oh God Bella, I love you too - so much, for so long."

That did it. I attacked him like I was an animal. I needed to kiss him more, I was far from finished. When I had to get some air again his lips went to my neck and collarbone instead. I was on fire. Never in my life had anything felt this good.

Edward broke apart, and gave me one last really sweet kiss on the lips. His eyes were black with need. I didn't know if the need was for me or my blood, but I found it best not to experiment right now.

He then took me into his lap, and I leaned against his chest feeling lightheaded and happy. Edward started humming my lullaby, and swayed us lightly from side to side. Sometimes I would start crying for absolutely no reason other than being overly happy. Edward would ask me what was wrong, and I would just shake my head.

We sat there for hours just enjoying being together and in love.

My last thought before falling asleep was as unromantic as it could be: Oh my God, Mom was going to kill me!


	25. I was soo right

**Hi guys.**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. Normally I would have come with a bad excuse, but honestly - there isn't any. I haven't been busy, I just haven't felt like writing. I have been out enjoying the sun and gotten tan :P **

**Instead I have read a bunch of really good fanfics, and they have been amazing - I mean like really AMAZING. **

**I got a really good advice from an author, and I thought you all might wanted to hear it - so here you go:**

**Review and eat cookies!**

**Okay, maybe it's not the best advice, but it sure as hell made me smile :D**

**-Love Kristine**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25 – I was soo right

**Bella's p.o.v.**

Never in my life had I been this happy. When I had begun shivering from the cold, Edward had cradled me into his arms, and run to the car. He gave me lots of sweet small kisses in my face, and every time his skin touched mine, my heart would start pounding furiously and he would chuckle. "I love you so much Bellie." he said before giving me a big kiss on my lips. I wanted to say that I loved him to, but I couldn't think coherently with his lips on mine. Instead I kissed him back as good as I could. His hands drifted to my neck to pull me closer to him. He started to deepen the kiss and both mine and his breath started to become uneven.

He parted his lips slightly and I felt lightheaded, like I might pass out. A soft moan escaped my lips when our tongues met, and my hands flew to his soft wild hair. I started tugging his hair which made him groan with pleasure, and one of his hands fell to my waist, to pull me even closer. Somehow I ended up straddling him, and he started to moan my name, which made me go crazy. I had to break the kiss gasping for air and his mouth started kissing my jaw and my neck hungrily. My head fell back, and I tried to catch my very uneven breath.

His hands grabbed my hips, and he pulled me as close as I could go. His mouth started nibbling at my collarbone, and his kisses became even more needing and passionate. I arched my back to him, and started whispering his name again and again.

I felt his teeth lightly grazing my neck when I heard him gasp and turn his head away breathing very heavy. He released me, and I hurried to my own seat, giving him some time to adjust to the smell.

"I could go out of the car if..." I started but his finger was suddenly over my mouth interrupting me. "No, I am fine. I am so sorry Bella" he started to beg and his eyes were completely black – I didn't know whether it was because of hunger or lust, or maybe a bit of both. All I knew was that they had never been darker, with both scared me, and turned me on a little bit.

I shushed him and tried to stop his endless apologizing and begging – but it was impossible, and it started to irritate me. "Edward! No more apologizing, you are killing my buzz. I am absolutely fine, no harm done!" I shouted at him, I was surprised at how harsh I sounded, and the look on Edward's face was horrible. I took his hand in mine and smiled warmly at him."This is enough for now" I said kissing his hand. His facial expression immediately changed and he grinned at me.

He looked at our intertwined hands for a bit and then he started beaming again – his eyes back to normal. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, and he started laughing too. We sat in the car laughing like two madmen, laughing in relief, joy and pure love.

He drove me home our hands still intertwined the whole way. I was exhausted, but I couldn't fall asleep at all. I was happier and more excited than ever, but I still feared home. We had to tell the whole family, and I had no idea how they would react – well apart from Grandma and Alice.

Esme would dry-sob; I was willing to bet my whole Jane Austen-collection. She would be so happy for both of us, and hug us – I was sure. Alice would squeal and jump while clapping her hands, saying something like 'FINALLY'! But the others – I had no idea.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

I had never been happier or more nervous than I was right now. Everything that I had ever dreamed of had come true – and I had no idea what the family would think of it. What if Rosalie took Bella away from me? (I know she really wanted to)

I turned the car off, and Bella and I got out of the car, walking hesitantly towards the door.

_About time! I have gathered them all Edward. I can't believe you finally got the courage to tell her. I am so happy for you. I haven't told them anything, so they don't know exactly what's going on. Good luck. _Alice's 'voice' sounded from the house. I could feel Bella shaking beside me, and I started to rub soothing circles on her hand – which made her calm down visibly. I smiled to myself, proud to know that I had such a soothing effect on her.

I took an unneeded breath before I walked into our dining area, where the whole family was gathered.

Rosalie's eyes instantly zoomed in on our entwined hands, and a grimace shot through all of her features while screaming swearwords at me in her head.

"Well… As you might already have guessed, Edward and I are… uhm" Bella started, and then looked at me for help. I couldn't help but chuckle at her look. She looked so helpless and shy, and her whole face was tomato-red.

"What Bella is trying to say is that we are dating." I looked at Rosalie and Emmett whose reaction meant most for me – they were in fact her "parents". "Look, I love her more than anything - More than my own life. I will never do anything to hurt her, and I will use my whole existence to cherish her and love her – the way she deserves to be loved." I said, to both Rosalie and Emmett, but to Bella as well.

She gave my hand a squeeze as to say thank you.

"I am not going to give her up ever, and I hope that I will get your permission to date her – not that it will stop me anyway, but it would be nice to know that you all accept it." I continued – looking more at Rosalie this time.

Esme had begun dry-sobbing in the corner where she and Carlisle stood, and I could feel Bella smile at her reaction. The next second she stood at our side hugging both of us. "Oh, I am…so hap… so happy…for you" she said in between her sobs.

Carlisle was the next at our side hugging me and giving Bella a kiss on her forehead_. I am so happy for you son. It's about time._

Alice squealed to our side. Not surprised of course, but still jumping up and down clapping her hands. Bella laughed at her reaction, and Alice sprang over to my side after hugging Bella. Her face instantly fell looking at me. "It's fucking about time!" she shouted at me, and hit the back of my head, then she instantly cheered up again, "but I'm soo happy for you guys" she squealed.

Jasper came over to us then, hugging us – but not saying anything. _I am really pleased for you too. It is really about time._ _Take good care of her Edward._ He thought while smiling at Bella.

I looked nervous at Emmett and Rosalie – the only two missing.

_Well, I guess you are one of the best men a girl can get Edward, and you really do love her. I know that. But please give me some time to get used to the idea, because I am not going to congratulate you guys yet. I guess someday, but not yet._

_I guess I am a bit happy for you, because I know that you will really cherish her like she deserves. But you better keep your word, 'cause if you ever, EVER hurt her. I will personally tear you limp from limp. Got that! _I gave Rosalie one stiff nod, and she gave me a careful smile in return, while narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She gave Bella a soft hug, and then looked at me. _I'll be watching you! _

Bella relaxed by my side.

Emmett was the last one. Though he was giving me the 'if you ever hurt her' speech too, he couldn't hide the big smile on his face. "I am so happy for you. I must admit that you are some of the best she can get!" He said while taking both of us into a bone crushing hug.

**Bella's p.o.v.**

It was the best evening of my life. Not only did Edward love me, but my family approved – which meant A LOT to me.

When it had been too hard to keep my eyes open, Edward had carried me to my room. He laid me down on my bed, and started kissing me softly. After a short time his kisses became hungry and needing. I laughed at his black eyes – which I knew was filled up with lust, not hunger.

I just knew that this room was going to be filled with new wonderful memories – and I was soo right. **(A/N they are not having sex. Well, yet. - there has to be a Renesmee at some point :P – but I think they have to wait till their honey moon like Stephanie Meyer did)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE !**

**Most of you probably don't read this (I have a problem reading author's notes as well, but i try) AUTHOR's NOTES A WRITTEN TO BE READ PEOPLE!**

**The story is about to be finished. The next chapter will be an epilogue. ****If you have any ideas to extras, then tell me, and I might write some. I am kind of sad that it is all over, but happy as well - a very weird feeling I gotta tell you.**

**Oh, I wanted to tell you something. This story will fall into the pattern of the real twilight story - Just with a few changes. (No Edward leaving, not as much Jacob and stuff) But Bella will get pregnant while human. The choice of changing her won't be as hard. They all love her, they won't lose her, and she really has no other choice. She is not close to anyone not vampire - so therefor, it is only obvious that she should change. I hope this clears things up. Maybe it wasn't that IMPORTANT, I just thought you should know how my mind sometimes works.**

**Well, review and eat cookies :D**


	26. Epilogue

**I have just realized that i have forgotten to say one very important but also very obvious thing through the whole story. So this counts for every chapter:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any persons from the Twilight-universe. (Although I wish). I have to get our beloved Stephanie Meyer the honour for that one :P**

**Also, this is the last chapter - although there will probably be some extras if anyone have ideas. The journy has been amazing.**

**-Love Kristine**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 - Epilogue**

**Edward's p.o.v.**

**(8 years later)**

I smiled as the sun rose, and the sunbeams slowly lightened the room. The sun caressed my wife's body, and it started sparkling. She was so beautiful, as she lay across my body playing absentmindedly with my hair. The soft curve of her naked body made me think about all the wonderful nights we had had since she had become a vampire. I took her in my arms, and shaped her body so it fitted perfectly with mine. Her skin felt so soft and warm, and she quickly caught my mood. I started kissing her throat hungrily. And her slender arms folded around my waist to hug herself closer. I marveled over the beauty of my wife once again. I felt like I was the happiest person on earth. I kissed every inch of her face, until I reached her lips. They parted immediately, and I started massaging her tongue with mine. I was so occupied with her, that I didn't hear the thoughts or the footsteps just outside the door.

Renesmee peeped in, and not even a second passed before she was gone. Bella hid under her duvet, although it was way too late to hide anything. She would have blushed bright red by this point if she was human. I was very irritated with Renesmee for interrupting what Bella and I were doing, but I couldn't help laughing at Bella's reaction.

Suddenly a loud roar of laughter sounded from the first floor. I could see Renesmee's shocked face through Emmett's thoughts.

_That's what happens when you get children Edward._

Rosalie shielded Renesmee as if to chase the terrible mental pictures of her parents having fun away.

A little chuckle slit out between her lips, but her thoughts weren't friendly.

_How could you let her see that, you idiot? She's just a child. I so not raised Bella to be like this! It must be Emmett's influence – you two just can't keep your hands from each other for 2 seconds can you!_

Alice quickly tapped on the door.

_Edward, you are going to be late. It's the first day. We have to make a good impression. I've spend a long time making Renesmee really cute this morning, and I want the satisfaction of seeing the guys drooling over her, when she goes through the corridor._

I sighed, but stood up. How Alice could do this to me was out of my knowledge. She should know that I don't want to hear improper thoughts about my barely grown up daughter.

I dressed fast, and so did Bella. She wore a midnight-blue v-neck shirt, which clung to her body delightfully and a pair of worn-out light jeans. She looked absolutely gorgeous. At last she put on a pair of white flats, which she knew would irritate Alice to death. Alice wasn't pleased with Bella's constant lack of fashion-interest. She had begged Bella to wear heels for weeks, until I had finally threatened her, if she didn't stop. Bella weren't supposed to wear heels, make-up and pricey dresses. She was so cute in nature.

She looked up to smile at me when her face suddenly went blank. Although we had been through so much, it was still an unspeakable pleasure that she was just as dazzled by me, as I was by her. She crossed the room in one stride, and jumped into my waiting arms.

Six years had passed since she had given birth to our beautiful daughter – almost dying in the process – and become a vampire herself, and I still had as big a craving for her as I had in the beginning. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew what we would be doing as soon as we got home from school, I wouldn't bear to see her get dressed now.

I flew down the stairs, still with Bella cradled against my chest.

The others stood there waiting, Renesmee in the front, with a look of impatience plain in all of her features.

Her mind was screaming one disgusted word after the other at me.

_Really, really gross dad!_ I shot her a sour look, and her thoughts silenced quickly, before they switched course to more impatient ones.

It was her first day of school ever. We hadn't been able to start before because of her fast growth. So we had all been hiding till know.

"Let's get this circus going," Emmett shouted.

* * *

I leaned over the desk, and unleashed the power of my eyes on the school-secretary: Mrs. Miller. Her face went blank and dizzy and her heartbeat rose.

_He is to young Jenny! Way to young! Just 15_

My attempt at being persuasive clearly worked. Small giggles sounded trough my family, but nothing loud enough for human ears to register.

"I suppose you have talked to our father Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

She cleared her throat, and flushed: "So you are the Cullens and the Hales." She stammered a little bit, and found our schemes. She mentioned each of our names, and then handed out each scheme.

She looked down at her hands, where Bella's scheme lay. She looked up at Bella with apologetic eyes and said: "Oh, and a Swan-girl too. Sorry. Here you go dear."

I was a bit sad that Bella had decided to keep her own last name. But she was right when she said that a supposedly unmarried couple with the same last name would be weird. So I just called her Mrs. Cullen every chance I had at home instead.

Mrs. Miller saw my arm around Bella's waist and enviously thoughts began swirling around in her head. Thoughts about how pretty Bella was, and how pretty I was. Then she looked around at my family, and her face turned hot.

_Holy Crap! Why do they all look so beautiful? How is it possible? Oh I wish I was that Swan girl. The way he is holding her. Umm.. and then.. _

I started tuning out her thoughts, as she began her little fantasies. Emmet was about to burst into laughter, but he tried to hold it back. Renesmee rolled her eyes, Rosalie was pleased, and Bella… Bella was absolutely adorable and embarrassed.

_Hmm.. Mrs. Jenny Miller Cullen.. Mrs. Jenny Cullen.. Mr. Edward Miller.. TOO YOUNG JENNY!_

We walked through the corridor, where people stopped to watch us. They were all staring as they took in our pale skin and beautiful features. One girl's mouth even hang open.

_Holy Crap! They look gorgeous!_

_Oh my god, that boy looks buff. I bet those arms could lift even me._

_That Blonde girl is really beautiful. God she is sexy_

_The brunette looks really sweet. I hope she has the same classes as me._

_Shit, that black-haired girl has some fabulous clothes. Where did she get those shoes?_

_Why are they all so pale?_

_OMG! The bronze-haired guy looks gorgeous. I wonder if he is single._

_That blond guy looks really cool. I bet they are really rich. _

_That bronze-haired girl looks gorgeous. She would look so hot on my bed._

I focused on the last thought, which came from a big guy, with brown hair and flat brown eyes. Once again I got really annoyed with Alice. Why did she have to dress Renesmee up in low-cut t-shirts which emphasized her new curves?

I had taken care of Bella's scheme, so we had all of our classes together. I just couldn't stand being away from her, any length of time. Renesmee didn't want to have every class with her parents, so I kissed her on the forehead and on her cheeks, and wished her good luck. Bella wanted to make a big deal out of her goodbye, so I went to class alone.

When I stepped into the class, the thoughts – especially girls – started swirling around me, all about how gorgeous I looked. The guys looked around the class, and their self-confidence crumpled, except for one self-satisfied guy in the front who thought of himself as every girls dream.

There were two chairs left, and I chose the one in the back besides a guy with dark skin and even darker curls.

_Come on Ethan, say something! He must think that I am a freak. Wow, all the girls are looking. I wish I was brave enough to speak with him. But he just looks so confident. I bet he has a lot of funny stories. Why do I always have to be so shy? _

I looked around, and met a lot of curious gazes and girlish giggles. One girl - a cocky blond - rose from her chair and walked to my seat. "Hi, I'm Lisa." She looked me right in the eyes, and fluttered her long mascara-eyelashes, probably an attempt of flirting.

"Hi Lisa" I said, not really bothering to sound as enthusiastic as her. Where was Bella?

_Hmm.. He looks a little anxious. Probably just nerves. I hope he is single. I bet he would like me. I am sure he thinks I am hot. That explains why he is so nervous all of a sudden._

I'm sure she would look pretty to any other male in this room. But she was plain next to the girl who stood in the door right now, with the cutest look of embarrassment on her face - the reason for my existence, the only reason for living through each day, my Bella.

The girl Lisa turned her head to she looked for the object of my attention. In the same second, the teacher arrived, and Lisa flicked her hair and went to her seat, right next to Bella's.

The class dragged slowly. It didn't last long before Bella got tired of it too. She was totally oblivious to the fact that Lisa glared at her now and then. She turned in her chair to look at me. The curve of her body made me think improper thoughts, and I was longing to be home again. She pushed her shield out from herself, and she showed me a mental diasshow of thoughts, which matched mine perfectly, and I could hear the longing behind every one of them. This day was going to be torture.

When class ended I went to Bella's side in seconds. I followed her out of the classroom to her lockers where I laid my arms around her. "You little teaser" I whispered in her ear, and she vibrated in pleasure.

A group of boys saw us and instantly started having fantasies and drooling all over my Bella.

Growls and snarls erupted from me, and Bella followed my gaze. Once again she pushed her shield away:

_Edward Cullen! You are not getting jealous because of a bunch of hormonal teens are you? You know I love you, and only you. We are inseparable._

She touched the necklace, which hung around my neck. She had given it to me on our first anniversary, and I had worn it ever since. It was a leather string with a golden ring in it. Inside the ring was the word: 'forever' written.

"Forever" I agreed and kissed her lightly on her lips. She threw her arms around my neck and her hands grabbed my hair, pulling my head closer to hers. She folded her legs around my waist, and I pushed her against the lockers. She kissed my throat fiercely, and I let my head fall back with a little groan. It was really hard not to forget that we were in a public place. She grabbed my collar, and then started to undo my buttons. She was half way done, when I had to pull myself away. I could hear the children's thoughts in the hall. Her mouth made an absurdly cute pout. Her eyes were burning with desire, and I imagined mine looked exactly the same way. That's it! I swung her over my shoulder and went towards the parking lot – there was no way that I was going to make it to the end of the day!

We walked pass Renesmee on the way to the car. She winced when she figured out where we were going.

_Eew Dad, gross!_

**_The End_**

* * *

**This story is oficially done. Feels so surreal. I want to thank all the reviewers for supporting me through this - without you I wouldn't have ended this. I know I said that there was going to be Renesmee in this epilogue, but there really isn't much. We must see if she can make it to some of the extras :D**

**I hope you liked my story - this became far bigger than I had thought it would. I can still remember how proud I was of getting the first 6 reviewers, and now i have almost reached 150. You are amazing guys.**

**Eat cookies, chocolate or whatever you feel like and review. (I myself have started on the gummybears :P)**

**-Love from Kris :D**

**-And hey, did you notice how long this chapter is?**


End file.
